


Dangerously

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared's hot new teacher, Mr Ackles, is a pushover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Highschool AU!  


* * *

"Sir..." Jared whines, his lower lip caught between his teeth, "we're gonna get _caught!_ "

 

Jensen looks up. "You want me to stop?" He lowers his head slightly again, and delicately licks the tip of Jared's cock. The boy twitches and moans, clutching at the computer monitors on either side of him.

 

"No... but..."

 

Rolling his eyes, Jensen stands up and forces his way between Jared's thighs. It's half-dark in the computer lab, but Jensen can see Jared's eyes shining with lust. He leans forward and takes Jared's tie in a firm grip, tugging him forwards. Jared's kisses are eager, needy, and more enthusiastic than anything else, but it's all Jensen can do not to push the kid down on the desk and just fuck him. He's drawing dangerously close to not giving a damn that all the other teachers are in a meeting just a few doors away, that he was meant to be giving Jared some after-school tips on the paper due next week, because Jared's goddamned eyes and dimples are gonna be the death of him. Not to mention the way he moans and whimpers; Jensen hasn't come in his pants since he was a teenager, and he'll be damned if it happens today.

 

"Shut up," he hisses into Jared's mouth. "Just ... calm down, okay? Meetings always run over, we got a good fifteen minutes." Jared nods slightly, loosening his iron grip on Jensen's jacket.

 

Jared really hadn't been intending things to go this far. It wasn't _his_ fault that just looking at the new IT teacher gave him a hard-on. It wasn't _his_ fault that today's after-school session had ended up with Mr Ackles on his knees and his mouth on Jared's cock. Okay, well maybe that _had_ been his fault. Mr Ackles had looked mighty twitchy, especially when Jared kept giving him his smoky-eyed look (he'd tested it out on Sandy, who said it was almost enough to turn her straight, but what a pity about Jared being gay, and even _Chad_ thought it was kinda hot) and blatantly started adjusting his cock in his school-issue trousers whenever Mr Ackles turned to face him.

 

Jared's hair is flopping over his eyes; he tries tossing his head back because Mr Ackles' _mouth_ is on his _dick_ and that's something no one should miss, especially with those lips of his, but dammit, he's all sweaty and _oh holy fuck_ his teacher's mouth is so fucking hot and wet. It's pure liquid pleasure, and Jared almost flies off the table when he feels a callused finger stroking behind his balls. His hips are bucking helplessly, and it's probably been about fifteen seconds since Mr Ackles started sucking him and Jared's about to embarrass himself.

 

"Sir..." he whimpers, and Jensen has to reach down to grip his own dick firmly by the base. It's throbbing and wet in his pants, and all he can think about is pulling Jared's pants all the way off, pushing his legs up, and thrusting himself deep into Jared's virgin ass. He groans around his mouthful of cock, loving the heat and firmness on his tongue, and Jared's hands grip his hair as he comes in a great rush. Jensen swallows and chokes and grunts, sweat dripping from his short hair into his eyes as he licks Jared's cock clean, enjoying the pained murmurs from the boy above him.

 

"I..." Jared's lost for words, a rare event for him. Usually he can't keep his mouth shut; he'll babble for hours if no one stops him. Dr Rosenbaum's given him a dozen detentions or more during his time at school because he can't keep his mouth shut.

 

"Hey," Mr Ackles murmurs, and Jared realizes he'd zoned out for a moment there.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"You wanna give me a hand now?"

 

Jared's eyes are drawn irresistibly to Mr Ackles' hands, hurriedly unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. He takes Jared's hand in his own, guiding it down to his erection, and Jared lets out a little moan when he wraps his hand around Mr Ackles' cock and starts tugging it lightly. Their mouths crash together in a sloppy kiss; Jared can't help but enjoy the fact that Mr Ackles tastes like Jared's come, and he tightens his grip and pulls harder. Mr Ackles grunts and moans and sounds like a porn star or something (not that Jared's ever watched porn, of course) and Jared's surprised when his teacher comes hard into his hand not a minute after Jared started jacking him off. It's warm and wet and Jared's not sure what to do with it; he continues stroking Mr Ackles' softening dick till the man winces and gently pushes his hand away.

 

There's silence in the computer lab; Jensen's trying his damndest to get his breathing under control, trying to compose himself, and that composure nearly fails when Jared brings his hand to his mouth and licks himself clean. Jensen pulls his handkerchief out of his pocket and cleans himself and Jared up as much as possible, and just as they're tightening ties and straightening hair, the door to the lab opens.

 

"You done in here?" It's Coach Welling - nice guy, but not someone you want to get on the wrong side of. Jared gulps, but Mr Ackles is all calm, cool, and collected.

 

"Yeah, just finishing up. Meeting over?"

 

"Just now. Don't forget to lock up." The door closes quietly behind him, and Jared takes a deep breath.

 

"Uh."

 

Jensen cracks a grin. The kid's so damned shy; something Jensen is certain is an act, especially after Jared _seduced_ him, for Chrissakes.

 

"Let me know if you need any more help with the assignment, Jared," he says easily, tossing Jared his bag and jerking his head towards the door. Jared's smile lights up the whole room, and as he leaves, Jensen studies the kid's ass and considers what topics to cover in the next tutorial.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Basically? This 'verse has eaten my brains.  


* * *

"No fuckin' _way_ ," Chad scoffs the next day at lunch, tearing out a clump of grass and throwing it at Jared.

 

"Dude, I'm not kidding," Jared laughs, easily dodging the poorly-aimed projectile. "He pulled my cock out and sucked me off, right there in the middle of the computer lab."

 

"Oh, gross," Sandy groans, making a face. "Why do you always gotta be so graphic?"

 

"Was he any good?" Chad asks, sounding interested despite himself.

 

Just like that, Jared's hard again.

 

~*~

 

Jensen feels like he's back in middle school again, trying desperately not to get a much-feared erection at an inappropriate moment. For example, when one is standing at the board attempting to explain something to a large room full of students. He thinks studiously about CSS and perl, but when he turns back to face the class and sees Jared's smoky stare, he decides it's time to do a pop quiz.

 

As he goes to sit behind his desk, Jared's gaze follows him, saying _I can see how horny you are_.

 

~*~

 

"Mr Padalecki!" Mr Ackles calls out when the bell rings, "Stay a moment, if you would."

 

Jared can't resist giving the thumbs up to Chad and Sandy, who both roll their eyes as they leave, and fights the grin on his face as he saunters up to Mr Ackles' desk. Moments later, the classroom is empty, and Jared can hear his classmates banging up and down the hallways as they rush to be the first out of the school.

 

"Is something wrong, sir?" Jared asks innocently, loosening his tie and ruffling his hair up. Mr Ackles bites his lip and frowns.

 

"Look, Jared... about what happened yesterday..."

 

Well, that's just not fair. "Sir..."

 

"It shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry. I took advantage of you, I'm in a position of authority here, Jared, and..."

 

He's interrupted when Jared takes a step forward and wraps his hands around the lapels of Mr Ackles' jacket. "I think ... I think _I_ took advantage of _you_ , sir," Jared breathes quietly, and Mr Ackles' eyes turn dark. They're so close they're sharing each other's breaths, and Jared can almost feel Mr Ackles' lips against his. He feels a hand slide up his chest and take a firm grip on his tie, and then they're kissing, hard and wet and glorious. Mr Ackles' glasses are pressing into Jared's cheek, his hands stroking Jared's face gently and softly, completely contradicting the forcefulness of his kiss. Jared can't help it; he's moaning and growling into his teacher's mouth, pulling him closer until their bodies are flush against one another.

 

Jensen's had his fair share of kisses. Probably more than his fair share, if the truth be known. He's fucked and been fucked, he's licked and sucked and rimmed, tied up and been tied up, you name it, but the moment he feels Jared's tongue venture shyly into his mouth, all the experience he's had flies out the window. He can feel Jared's huge hands stroking his back, feel his young body eagerly pressed against him, _oh God_ , can feel his cock straining in his pants. Jared's panting and moaning, kissing him with abandon, rubbing his cock against Jensen's thigh.

 

"Oh God," Jared whimpers, pulling away from the kiss and burying his face in Jensen's neck. He holds Jensen tighter, rutting helplessly against his thigh, and Jensen's so hard he thinks he could explode. He tilts Jared's head up and reaches for his mouth again, for those soft, sweet lips, when there's movement outside the door.

 

They spring apart faster than Jared would have thought possible, and the door creaks open to admit the janitor and his funny-smelling mop. Jared takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his mussed hair, and he can hear Mr Ackles breathing hard next to him.

 

"You two gonna be long?" the janitor asks, his voice surly and bored.

 

"Sorry Eric," Mr Ackles says calmly, "but we're gonna be a while. You wanna come back in an hour or so?"

 

Eric the janitor glares at Jared briefly, and Jared gives a cocky raise of an eyebrow in return. He's not scared of Eric; even though the man's surly as hell and frequently threatens to lock students in his supplies closet, everyone knows he's really a softie at heart. He leaves and slams the door behind him, and Mr Ackles goes to lock it.

 

When he turns back, Jared's sprawled on his desk on his back, his legs spread. Jensen takes a deep breath and tries to control the desperate urge to tear Jared's pants off of him immediately. Instead, he stands by the door and just watches for a moment. Jared's breathing deeply, his erection obvious from this angle, and as Jensen watches, Jared slides a hand down and palms himself through his pants.

 

"Jesus," Jensen mutters, and Jared props himself up on his elbows, staring back at him.

 

"What you wanna do, sir?" Jared asks quietly. "Cause I'm wide open to suggestion." He spreads his legs further, sitting up and almost straddling the desk. Jensen swallows, his eyes drawn to the sharp outline of Jared's cock, and when Jared reaches down and unbuckles his belt, Jensen's a lost cause. He's on Jared in a second, pulling at the kid until he's sitting right on the edge of the desk. It's just like it was last night, Jared panting and moaning into Jensen's mouth, rubbing their cocks together, and Jared seems to be on the verge of orgasm when Jensen pulls away.

 

"What..." Jared whimpers, his hips jerking forwards, trying to get more of that sweet friction with Mr Ackles' body. Mr Ackles looks him in the eye, his glasses slightly steamed up, and he looks mighty serious all of a sudden.

 

"I want to... Jared, have you ever..."

 

"Had sex?" Jared says calmly, or as calmly as he can while his insides are dancing and cheering. "No, but someone blew me once." He grins cheekily, and Mr Ackles chuckles quietly. 

 

He leans forwards until his mouth is right next to Jared's ear, and breathes, "You're mighty cocky, boy." Jared isn't sure how to respond, and when he hesitates, Mr Ackles pulls him off the table, turns him around, and pushes him forwards. A warm hand finishes unbuckling his belt, and Jared whimpers when he hears the slow grating sound of his zipper being pulled down. Rough skin palms Jared's ass as his pants and boxers slide down his legs until they're around his ankles.

 

"I think you're dying for this," Jensen breathes in Jared's ear. Fuck, just the sight of the kid bent over the desk, his pants around his ankles and his ass in the air, is almost enough to do Jensen in. He bites back a groan, and squeezes the base of his cock to keep himself under control. Jared's wiggling his ass, and he turns his head to face Jensen, a snarky grin on his face.

 

"I ain't got all night, _sir_ ," Jared drawls, and oh, that's _it_. Jensen's tired of this kid, this eighteen year old, being in control, and he finds himself digging around in his desk drawer for his ruler. Jared's eyes widen when he sees it, and Jensen grins cockily.

 

"Not so smart now, are we?" he purrs, sliding a hand over Jared's smooth ass. The boy whimpers softly, hands gripping the sides of the desk as he bucks his hips slightly. Jensen takes a deep breath and raises the ruler, bringing it down on Jared's ass with a _smack_. Jared writhes and moans, his cock hard and leaking against the desk, and Jensen leans forward to kiss the red welt on the smooth skin in front of him.

 

"You like that?" he says quietly, tongue working its way around as Jared pants and bucks his hips under him.

 

"Yeah... fuck," Jared gasps, his hair falling in his eyes and his hands clutching at nothing as Mr Ackles _licks_ his fucking _ass_. Jesus, Jared had been kinda hoping for another blowjob, but _damn_ , this is about a million times better. He almost bites through his tongue when he feels Mr Ackles' hands spread his cheeks apart, and then that hot tongue is sliding up his crack, circling his hole briefly before pressing inside.

 

"Oh _fuck!_ " Jared yells, unable to keep quiet. "Sir... please, I need ... fuck, sir..."

 

"Not today," Mr Ackles says quietly, his voice sounding a bit sad. "Don't have any lube, so it's gonna be fingers only."

 

"In... in my bag," Jared gasps. He reaches blindly down, his fingers trailing across the strap, and he drags it up onto the desk to rummage around inside as Mr Ackles kneels behind him and fucks his ass with his _tongue_. Papers and mp3 players and pens fly everywhere as Jared whimpers and moans, trying to find what he stuffed in his bag just before leaving that morning, not really thinking he'd have any need for them, but just in case...

 

Just as Jared's fingers close on the small tube of lubricant and the condom, Mr Ackles slides a finger into Jared's ass next to his tongue. He curls it slightly, and presses firmly against something which has Jared's cock jerking and twitching in an effort to come.

 

"Oh God. What... what was..." Jared doesn't really care what the fuck that was, as long as he feels that again, and he reaches behind himself with the lube and condoms, passing them to his teacher.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jensen growls. The little bitch must've _planned_ this. He doesn't really care too much, though, more interested in getting his cock inside Jared's ass than whatever might have been going on in Jared's head this morning. He stands up, ignoring Jared's disgruntled sounds at having Jensen's tongue out of his ass, and spreads lubricant on his fingers before sliding them back inside that tight, wet, virgin heat. It's been a while since he fucked a virgin, and he's forgotten how powerful it makes him feel, knowing that no one has ever done this to Jared before, knowing he's the first person to suck his dick, to lick his ass, to _fuck him over a desk_. 

 

Jensen pauses for a moment, taking in the sight of Jared, his lanky frame twitching and sweating, his ass shiny and red from the ruler and Jensen's tongue. His hair's all over the place, and Jensen can easily imagine tangling his fingers in it as he fucks Jared hard. The kid's right on the edge, and Jensen decides that now is a really good time to slide the condom on and press his cock against Jared's ass.

 

Oh _fuck_ , there's no going back. Jared's shirt is sticking to his body, his tie seems too tight, and Mr Ackles' cock is poised at his entrance. His teacher hesitates, and Jared clenches his teeth and presses back, grunting quietly as his ass is stretched, burning pain, _oh God, it hurts_ , and Mr Ackles is going so damned slow, one hand stroking Jared's back under his shirt, the other gripping his cock firmly and starting to stroke.

 

"Shhh..." Jensen hushes, going as slowly as he can. Jared's whimpering and moaning, his cock only half-hard in Jensen's hand, his ass unbelievably tight and hot. He doesn't know how he's gonna last more than a couple of thrusts like this. He stops once he's all the way in, and just strokes Jared's cock slowly and reaches under his shirt to gently tease his nipples. Jared's breathing is erratic and heavy, and it's long minutes before Jensen can tell he's ready for more. He moves back slightly before pushing in again, and Jared's head falls back onto Jensen's shoulder.

 

"Good?" Jensen whispers in Jared's ear, his tongue flicking out to tickle the earlobe. Jared nods quickly, spreading his legs as far as the pants tangled around his ankles will allow, and bends over again.

 

"Come on, sir," he says, the cockiness back in his voice. "That all you got?"

 

Jensen stops, his mouth falling open in shock. Jesus Christ. "You want more, you little bitch?" he snarls, pulling back sharply and thrusting in hard. Jared grunts and inhales sharply, his fingers clawing at the sides of the desk. Jensen takes a firm grip on Jared's hips, and leans over.

 

"Hold on," he growls, and Jared can't do anything except groan and whimper as Jensen starts pounding him, his hips slapping against Jared's ass with every thrust, his fingers digging into Jared's hips. There'll be bruises tomorrow, and Jensen's gonna want to see them.

 

It's simultaneously the most painful thing Jared has ever experienced, and the most arousing. He's tried putting things up his ass before - hell, he's watched enough porn to know how to go about it - and has discovered that the harder he fucks himself with his dildo, the harder he comes. It's different with someone else - Mr Ackles' dick is a damn sight bigger than the small dildo Jared had ordered off the internet, and there is an intense immediacy about it all which drives Jared's hormones through the roof. He's getting _fucked_ , he's having actual sex with something other than his hand, and he can't get enough. Mr Ackles' cock fills him completely, sliding in and out and pressing against every sensitive point in its path. Jared gasps and groans and reaches down to wrap his hand around Mr Ackles' fist, forcing him to jerk him off harder, faster.

 

It comes to a head in moments; Jared's gasps reach a peak, and Jensen feels the kid's cock jerk in his grip, fluid shooting from the head and covering his hand and the papers across his desk. He groans and pulls Jared up so his back is pressed against Jensen's chest. He bites down hard on the back of Jared's neck, right on the hairline, and comes with a muttered oath, hands holding Jared so tight the kid's gasping for breath after a few moments.

 

The classroom falls silent, echoing with the sounds of their fucking. Jared can hear sounds far away - the football team practicing, some kid banging around with the lockers - but the most immediate sound is Mr Ackles breathing hard against his neck. He unwraps his teacher's arms from where they're locked around his waist, and winces as he slides free of Mr Ackles' cock.

 

Oh God. Oh _God_. Jensen can feel the color draining from his face as he realizes what he's just done. He's just fucked a student - a _student!_ \- over his desk. At school. As if the blowjob last night wasn't enough to seal his fate, now he's gone and _fucked_ Jared. Who, with one word, could get him worse than fired. It's a fucking _disaster_ , and Jensen feels himself start to shake as he grabs a box of tissues from his desk drawer and starts to clean himself up. He's struggling to do his belt up again when he feels a hand on his shoulder, and looks up into the wide-eyed, innocent gaze of one Jared Padalecki, he who probably just cost Jensen his fucking _career_.

 

"Sir? Um. I'm not gonna tell anyone, y'know." Jared bites his lip, hoping he can get through to his teacher that it's gonna be okay. Jared's not stupid; he knows damned well the rules about teacher/student relationships.

 

"Jared. We can't..." Jared raises a finger and presses it against Mr Ackles' mouth.

 

"I said, I'm not gonna tell a soul. Well, except Chad and Sandy, but they're not gonna tell anyone. And, well, maybe next time we could do this somewhere a little less obvious?" Jared casts his eyes around the computer lab, and Mr Ackles grins.

 

"Look, I'm sure I don't have to tell you how important it is that you keep this to yourself. And make sure your friends know that if they say a word, I'll probably be arrested."

 

"I'm eighteen..." Jared starts, but Mr Ackles interrupts him.

 

"That doesn't matter. I'm your teacher, I'm in a position of authority, and until you are finished school, that's how it has to be. If Principal Kane were to even hear a rumour about us, I'd be outta here before five minutes passed."

 

"Yeah," Jared sighs. "So. Uh. Do you wanna help me study tomorrow? There's rooms and rooms full of stacks in the library which no one ever goes into. You just gotta watch out for Jeffrey - he's a bit of a psycho."

 

"Jeffrey?"

 

"Librarian. I swear, I think he keeps a shotgun under his desk to use on people who return books late."

 

Mr Ackles laughs softly, and tosses Jared a tissue. "Clean yourself up, and I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and Jared?"

 

Jared turns back as he's leaving the room. "Yeah?"

 

"Don't think you can get out of your assignment just by bending over a desk for me."

 

Jared grins and blows a kiss as he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days before Jared saw Mr Ackles again after an incident in the library. The damned psycho librarian had seemed to think something was up when Jared had asked him if he'd seen Mr Ackles anywhere. Jeffrey had just grunted suspiciously and pointed towards the stacks, and Jared had been sure the guy was fondling a gun or a baseball bat under his desk.

 

"Dude, I'm not gonna go tear your books up," Jared had said jokingly, trying to defuse the tension. Jeffrey's eyes had turned red (no joke) and he'd looked like he was about to explode, so Jared had hightailed it into the dark rooms at the back of the library.

 

The blowjob had been fantastic; Mr Ackles had ordered Jared to lie back on one of the tables and stay completely still, and Jared had been barely able to control himself when he felt his belt and pants being undone. Mr Ackles hadn't bothered pulling Jared's pants off; he'd just pulled them down far enough to get his dick out, and had sucked and licked and stroked until Jared came with a breathy moan. He'd just sat up and was about to tug Mr Ackles towards him for some reciprocation and maybe a bit of kissing (which just made Jared feel like a girl, but damn, he couldn't get enough of his teacher's fucking _lips_ ) when they both heard footsteps.

 

Jared had dragged his jacket over his crotch just in time to hide himself when Jeffrey turned up, a look of deep suspicion on his eyes. Mr Ackles had vanished; Jared assumed he had hidden in one of the deeply shadowed stacks.

 

"What the hell you up to, boy?" Jeffrey had growled, dark eyes glaring around the dimness like he thought something might leap out and attack him. 

 

"Nothing, Mr Morgan... I just, uh..."

 

"Get your ass off that desk!" Jeffrey had barked, and Jared, clutching his jacket to his front, had obeyed immediately. "You're up to something, boy, and when I find out what it is..." Jeffrey had glared menacingly at Jared for a moment before heading back towards the main library.

 

"I'd better go," Mr Ackles had said quietly, and just like that, he'd vanished, and Jared had been left with the feeling that they'd only just got out of that one alive.

 

He'd spent the weekend jerking off and fucking himself with his dildo, but now that he'd gotten a taste of what it could be like to do this with someone else, his own hand just wasn't the same. Now it was Monday, and with no Computer Studies that day, Jared found himself at a bit of a loss. 

 

"Quit pining," Chad snapped at lunchtime. "Jesus Christ, Jared, you've been moping all damned morning."

 

"Is everything okay?" Sandy asked, sounding a bit concerned. "Chad's right, you're ... mopey."

 

"I'm fine," Jared sighed, well aware that he sound like a kid. "I ... yeah. I'm fine."

 

Chad's eyes twinkled, and he grinned. "I know what your problem is," he said slyly. "You got laid, didn't you?"

 

"I... no... what? How did you know?" Jared felt himself blushing, and cursed quietly to himself.

 

Sandy rolled her eyes. "Was he any good?"

 

Jared grinned. "Thought you didn't want any gross details," he teased.

 

"It's a simple yes or no, Jared," she sighed.

 

"Fuck that," Chad said. "I want details. Where, when, how, what... the whole deal. C'mon, man, you can't not tell me... I told you all about the time I bagged Alona, right?"

 

"Dude, the entire fucking _school_ has bagged Alona," Jared teased. "And, Christ Sandy, you think I wanna hear about your carpet-munching experiences every damned day?"

 

Sandy grinned. "I only tell you that to freak you out."

 

"Well, it works." Jared cast an eye around; they were sitting out in the middle of the field, no other people around to eavesdrop and report what was going on. "Basically, he yanked my pants off, spanked me with a ruler, rimmed me, then fucked me up the ass."

 

There was a stunned silence from Jared's friends.

 

"Whoa," Chad whispered. "That's ... whoa. Was it good?"

 

Jared grinned widely. "When you get your test papers back, don't look too closely at the stains."

 

"Oh, GROSS!" Sandy said, making gagging noises. "That's just. Eww. Jared!"

 

Jared laughed and lay back on the grass with a hand over his eyes to block the sun.

 

~*~

 

School was almost out for the day, and Jared hadn't seen Mr Ackles once. He resisted the urge to go and knock on the door of the staffroom - that would be pretty obvious, and Mr Ackles would be pissed at him if he did something so blatant. He had pretty much given up on seeing the man today, but shrugged and told himself Mr Ackles was his _teacher_ \- it was going to be pretty hard not to see him, but just as he closed his locker, he glanced down the hall and saw Mr Ackles talking with someone.

 

"I'll just pass him, and say hi," Jared said to himself. "Just say hi. Don't need to freak out about anything." He shouldered his bag and headed down the hall, but just as he was about to speak up, the person Mr Ackles was talking with turned around.

 

Fuckin' _Alona._ The school bike; rumour had it she'd fucked and sucked the entire football team, not to mention the basketball team and half the swim team. And now... now she was standing there in her fucking skanky-ass clothes, her thick mascara clumped and caked all over her eyes, her blonde hair artfully messy and her boobs practically falling out her top, _talking to Mr Ackles_. Jared clenched his teeth, and smiled.

 

"Jared!" Mr Ackles said, a note of relief coloring his voice.

 

"Mr Ackles," Jared said through his clenched teeth. Alona looked at him briefly, dismissing him, and then turned back to Mr Ackles with a big smile.

 

"So, I was hoping you could help me with the assignment, sir," she said, clutching her books to her chest and placing a light hand on Mr Ackles' wrist. Mr Ackles jerked slightly, and blushed.

 

"Well, sure, Alona," he said. "There's going to be a group of people meeting tomorrow lunchtime in the lab to go through it, you're welcome to join us."

 

Jared cheered inwardly. Alona looked grumpy. "Well, I was kinda hoping you could meet me after school or something, and give me some advice..." She fluttered her eyelashes, and Jared resisted the urge to punch her in the face.

 

"Sorry, no can do," Mr Ackles said calmly. "I've got meetings all afternoon, and no time to spare. Come along tomorrow, I'm sure I'll be able to help you out."

 

Alona pouted briefly and left, leaving Jared alone with a very flustered Mr Ackles.

 

"Hello, sir," Jared said, grinning widely. "Everything okay?"

 

Mr Ackles sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Yeah, fine. Um. You got a minute?"

 

Jared's grin grew wider as his teacher led him down the hall. "Where we going, sir?"

 

"Uh. Not sure, actually. You got any bright ideas?"

 

Jared thought about it for a minute. "No sports practice today. Locker room'll be empty."

 

Mr Ackles turned and smiled. "Good."

 

~*~

 

By the time they got to the locker room, Jared was about to burst out of his pants with anticipation. Mr Ackles pushed him hard against a locker, and they kissed frantically, eagerly, cocks rubbing together through trousers.

 

"Is ... is this normal, sir?" Jared gasped as Mr Ackles sucked and bit his neck, a hand fumbling at his waist to get his pants undone.

 

"What?" Mr Ackles asked. His hand was inside Jared's boxers now, jerking him off hard and fast, and Jared's head fell back and hit the locker behind him.

 

"Uh. So horny. Like... had sex, now have to have it all the time." Jared groaned, fumbling with Mr Ackles' belt to get into his pants. Before long they were jerking each other off, and Jared couldn't get enough of the feel of Mr Ackles' dick in his hand. Hot and damp and so hard and...

 

"Yeah," Mr Ackles whispered, hips bucking, tongue licking up Jared's neck and into his ear. "Totally normal." Jared's eyes widened and he bucked his hips, fucking himself into Mr Ackles' hand as he tried to keep a steady rhythm going himself.

 

"Sir... gonna come..." he whined, unable to hold it off any longer. Mr Ackles groaned and bit Jared's earlobe; and Jared came, all over Mr Ackles' hand. Mr Ackles whimpered softly and Jared squeezed his dick, pulling and jerking hard. "C'mon," Jared whispered. "Wanna feel you come on my hand... wanna lick it up..." and Mr Ackles grunted and his cock spurted, warm fluid covering Jared's fingers and wrist.

 

"Mmmm," he sighed, letting go and bring his drenched hand to his mouth. Mr Ackles looked on with dark eyes as Jared licked his hand clean, then grinned and shook his head.

 

"You're somethin' else, Jared," he purred, and Jared felt his insides turn warm.

 

~*~

 

"You have _no_ idea how glad I was to see you in the hall," Mr Ackles said. They were sitting outside at a picnic table, books spread out around them to give the illusion of study.

 

"Really?" Jared said, slightly skeptical. If the rumours were true, Mr Ackles wouldn't be the first teacher to fall prey to Alona.

 

"Uh, Jared? You mighta missed this the first time round, but I'm _gay_."

 

"Oh. Yeah," Jared said with a cocky grin. "I kinda got that when you put your dick up my ass, sir. Which, by the way, was fucking awesome, and I can't think about anything else."

 

Mr Ackles sighed and put a hand over his eyes. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to teach a class when all you can think about is what you want to do to one of the students?"

 

Jared laughed. "No idea at all. But, uh. Watch out for Alona, sir. Word is, she once got a teacher fired in her old school because she accused him of trying something with her. Dunno if it's true, but we all like to say it's cause he turned her down or somethin'."

 

Mr Ackles frowned. "Right. Noted. Ah crap, look like you're working - Chris is on his way over."

 

Jared started leafing through his books and Mr Ackles assumed a studious expression as the principal approached. Jared wasn't too sure about Principal Kane - he always seemed a bit lecherous, and he played _country music_ in his office - but he was an okay sorta guy.

 

"Mr Padalecki. Mr Ackles. Mind if I ask what y'all are doing out here?"

 

"Jared wanted a little extra credit work," Mr Ackles said easily. "I figured he could help me out with a project I'm working on."

 

Principal Kane eyed Jared a little suspiciously; Jared gave him his best angelic look in return.

 

"Good for you, Mr Padalecki," Principal Kane said. "Don't let it interfere with your regular schoolwork, mind."

 

"No sir, I won't," Jared said, giving the principal a brilliant smile. Principal Kane nodded at Mr Ackles, and headed back towards his office.

 

"You think he suspects?" Jared asked quietly. Mr Ackles shook his head.

 

"I don't think so." He frowned slightly. "But we'd best be very careful. Jeffrey already thinks we're up to something."

 

Jared chuckled. "Jeffrey thinks _everyone_ is up to something."

 

Mr Ackles laughed. "I see. Oh, and Jared?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Quit calling me 'sir' when we're alone. It's Jensen, okay?"

 

Jared grinned. "Whatever you say... Jensen."


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Porny interlude in my Highschool AU 'verse.  


* * *

"Where are we going, sir?"

 

Jensen looked at Jared briefly, and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Sorry. Jensen." Jared squirmed in his seat; over a week since Jensen first sucked his dick, and he still felt weird calling his teacher by his name. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it.

 

"This place I found. Kinda out of the way. I'm sick of sneaking around the school, y'know." Jensen tapped out the beat of the music on the steering wheel, and Jared hid a smile. He hadn't been expecting his teacher to pull over in front of Jared and offer him a lift home from the movie theatre. He'd been a little surprised to find Jensen wearing a tight tshirt and faded jeans, along with a baseball cap and a pair of dark glasses. He looked almost completely different from the Mr Ackles Jared saw at school... which he supposed was the point.

 

The 'out of the way' place Jensen had found turned out to be a riverbank, a fifteen minute hike through thick undergrowth. By the time they fought their way to the small clearing, Jared was sweaty, dirty, and had sticks all through his hair. He took his sweater off and flopped down on the grass, covering his eyes with his hand to shield them from the bright sun. He felt more than heard Jensen lower himself down next to him, and took comfort in the other man's presence.

 

Truth was, Jared had no idea what he was doing. It had all been a bit of fun to start with; but now he couldn't think of anything except Jensen - Jensen's hands, his eyes, his mouth, the way he grunted quietly just before coming, the way he licked and stroked Jared's cock with his tongue. Jared couldn't help but feel like some inexperienced schoolboy in comparison. Which, unfortunately, was the plain truth.

 

Without saying a word, Jared pushed himself up on one elbow and looked down at Jensen. God, he was fucking _incredible_. Jared could see the muscles in his chest and arms clearly outlined underneath the tight shirt, and he leaned down and tugged the baseball cap off Jensen's head, running his fingers through the short, choppy strands of dark blond hair. Jensen reached up to tug his sunglasses off, tossing them carelessly aside, and stared at Jared.

 

"I wanna suck you," Jared blurted suddenly, then blushed bright red. Jensen inhaled sharply and blinked a few times as a look of lust and desire took over his face.

 

"You... are you sure?" he croaked.

 

"Yeah," Jared breathed. He shuffled down until he was lying along Jensen's side, and nuzzled his neck as he reached down and palmed Jensen's dick through his jeans. Jensen bit his lip and groaned softly, and Jared smiled as he licked a smooth line up Jensen's jaw towards his ear. Jensen's hands were on his head, combing through the mess of dark hair, tugging softly and pressing gently as Jared slowly eased his way down Jensen's chest. He pulled at Jensen's shirt, wanting to see his skin, and Jensen sat up suddenly to yank the shirt over his head and off. Jared breathed out slowly, feeling his dick harden in his pants, feeling it start to leak a little. Jensen was ... God, just looking at the hard planes of his chest made Jared want to pant and moan.

 

"I ... I don't know what to do," Jared admitted quietly, bending his head and kissing Jensen's chest. He mouthed a nipple softly, tonguing it and enjoying the way it sprang up and tightened in his mouth.

 

"Trust me," Jensen said, his voice echoing with desire, "whatever you do will be fine. Feel free to ... experiment."

 

Jared grinned, smoothing his palms over Jensen's upper body, exploring every patch of warm skin, chuckling softly when a hand stroked up Jensen's side had him squirming and laughing. He kissed his way down to the trail of hair leading down from Jensen's navel, and before he could panic, he popped the button of Jensen's jeans and yanked the fabric apart with a metallic _rip_.

 

"Jesus Christ," Jensen groaned, his fingers tangled in Jared's hair. Jared grunted and opened his mouth over Jensen's erection, still trapped in his boxers. It smelled of musk and sex, and Jared somehow managed to resist the urge to shove a hand into his own pants and start jerking himself off. Jensen was making quiet noises of enjoyment, his hips bucking slightly as Jared breathed warm, damp air over his cock.

 

"Good?" Jared mumbled, lifting his head slightly and tugging the satiny fabric down, freeing Jensen's dick. He looked up Jensen's body, from his hard cock to his closed eyes, and took a deep breath. Jensen's cock was just like the rest of him - lean, hard and gorgeous. Jared couldn't resist sliding just the tip of his tongue over the slit, and Jensen's hips jerked convulsively.

 

"Fuck," Jensen cursed, as Jared pulled back and placed both hands on Jensen's hips to keep him still, before leaning in again and taking the head in his mouth. It tasted a lot like it smelled - salty, bitter, musky. Jared wrapped a hand around the base and started fisting smoothly as he suckled the head, enjoying the droplets of precome which were leaking out steadily. Jensen's moans were a constant accompaniment to the arousal pounding through Jared's body, strong and fervent.

 

Jensen slid his hands down Jared's cheeks, gently cradling his face, caressing his jawline with strong fingers. "Just... just a little more..." Jensen grunted, pressing softly and forcing Jared's mouth open a little further. He felt the smooth thickness of Jensen's cock sliding deeper into his mouth until he almost gagged, and as he wriggled his tongue underneath and sucked harder, Jensen cried out.

 

It was starting to get uncomfortable, but Jared didn't care; he couldn't get enough of the sounds Jensen was making, couldn't get over the fact that he had his teacher's cock in his mouth, that he was sucking him off just like Jensen had done to him. He pulled off briefly to catch his breath, his hands taking the place of his mouth and jerking Jensen's dick forcefully. "You like that, sir?" he panted, sweat starting to drip down his face as he watched Jensen's expression change.

 

"Fuck... yes!" Jensen forced out, his hips bucking up as he fucked himself into Jared's hand. "C'mon... suck it..."

 

Jared grinned and lowered his head again, licking and sucking hard as Jensen fell apart beneath him. Sensing that Jensen was close, Jared jerked his fist harder and faster, smoothing his tongue over the slit and lapping at the sensitive nerves around the head.

 

"Gonna..." Jensen grunted, and Jared panicked. He pulled off moments before Jensen came hard, his cock twitching and spurting come everywhere, all over Jared's face and neck. He was just glad he'd closed his eyes; some had landed in his mouth and he swallowed convulsively, feeling both guilty and relieved that he hadn't had to swallow an entire mouthful.

 

"Sorry sir," he muttered, taking his hand away and wiping it on the grass. He fumbled around in his pocket for a tissue, and was startled to feel Jensen sitting up and grabbing his shoulders.

 

"Don't apologize," Jensen said roughly. Jared inhaled sharply when he felt Jensen's tongue sliding over his face, lapping up all traces of come. "That was... that was... yeah, come on..."

 

Jared bucked his hips, panting and groaning as Jensen licked all over his face and down into his neck, and when he felt a hand pressing against his crotch, he thrust hard and came, filling his underwear with hot streams of come.

 

Heat flared in Jared's face; God, not only had he failed to swallow, but he'd come in his fucking pants like a thirteen year old. "Ugh," he groaned, pulling away from Jensen. "Dude. That's just ... ugh. Sorry, man."

 

Jensen laughed, and the sound made Jared's heart swell. He pulled Jared close to him, lying back on the grass with Jared sprawled across his chest.

 

"That was _awesome_ ," Jensen said, and the smile in his voice made everything right with the world.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Contains mild (and humourous) het sex.  


* * *

What we did the other day, I want to try it again.

 

I want to lick every inch of your body.

 

I jerk off every night thinking about your dick up my ass.

 

I want you to fuck me again.

 

I want to fuck you.

 

_"Mr Padalecki!"_

 

Jared jerked himself out of his dreamworld, still clutching his pen, to see Dr Rosenbaum standing right in front of him.

 

"I'm sorry, Mr Padalecki. Does _Othello_ bore you, perhaps?" Dr Rosenbaum cocked an eyebrow at Jared, who blushed.

 

"No sir. Sorry sir."

 

"Oh, I'm glad. Now, let's see what notes you've written on the subject, shall we?"

 

Before Jared could react, Dr Rosenbaum had grabbed Jared's notepaper, and Jared sunk down in his chair and covered his face as his teacher prepared to read what Jared had written to the entire class.

 

A few seconds later, however, there was still silence. Jared dared to open his eyes a little, and saw Dr Rosenbaum reading what he'd written with a very odd look on his face. Eventually, he blinked, pursed his lips, and gave Jared back his notepaper before bending close to Jared and murmuring in his ear, "See me after class." And then he was off again, expounding how Othello was doomed from the start; how Iago was the perfect villain. Jared tuned out for a moment, his face flaming, and screwed up the top sheet on his notebook before shifting in his seat and turning his attention back to the class.

 

~*~

 

"So, what do you do when you're not, like, a teacher?"

 

Jensen laughed. "Christ, you make it sound like that's the only thing I am."

 

Jared shifted in his seat and blushed. Way to impress the hot older guy, he thought to himself. "Sorry. But, y'know, it's kinda hard to think of teachers as being anything other than ... teachers. You turn up at school in the morning, and leave at the end of the day, and I guess I never really thought about what you actually DO."

 

"Hey, I know. It's only been a couple of years since I was in school." 

 

Jared grinned. Somehow, having sex with your teacher was slightly less wrong when said teacher was a mere four years older than you. Practically normal, in fact. He glanced at Jensen, his face silvery in the moonlight, and nudged him with his elbow.

 

"You didn't answer the question."

 

"Oh. Hobbies and shit? Um. You know, music, movies, sports. My friend Steve sings in a band, I help him out with vocals sometimes. I'd invite you to a gig, but you ain't twenty one yet, and I'm not about to contribue to the delinquancy of a minor." Jensen grinned at Jared, his teeth flashing, and Jared rolled his eyes.

 

"Jerk," he muttered. Jensen chuckled again, clearly enjoying himself a lot, and reached over to ruffle Jared's hair.

 

"Stop it," Jared complained. "You're always ... my _mom_ does that!"

 

Jensen just laughed louder, and slid across the park bench until he was pressed right up against Jared's side. He leaned close, breathing in Jared's ear, and Jared could feel Jensen's long eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. "Bet your mom doesn't do this," he whispered, and Jared shivered. Twisted around to face Jensen, wrapped Jensen's face in his hands and tugged him closer. Kissed him gently, whisper-soft, feeling Jensen's warm breath puffing across his mouth.

 

It was a tangle of air and lips, mouths slowly opening by small degrees, and Jared could feel his entire body heating up when Jensen stroked across Jared's mouth with just the tip of his tongue. Jared opened his eyes and was surprised to see Jensen staring at him, eyes dark and shadowed as he slid his tongue into Jared's mouth. Fighting a moan, Jared let his hand fall on Jensen's crotch, and an intense wave of lust flowed through him when Jensen let out a throaty moan, his eyes falling shut as he pressed up against Jared's hand.

 

~*~

 

"Mike, please explain to me why I should talk to him?" Jensen was feeling a bit harried; on top of the stress of having relations with one of his top students, he now had to deal with Mike catching Jared writing fairly explicit notes to 'an unknown acquaintance' during his English lessons.

 

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Mike grumbled, and Jensen hid a smile behind his hand. It seemed that despite his ten years in the job, Mike had yet to encounter anyone quite like Jared Padalecki.

 

"Why can't you send him to the school counselor?" Jensen asked. "Or better yet, just leave him alone? Christ, do you think having to talk to someone about this is really going to make him feel better? Besides, I don't know about you, but writing 'I want you to fuck me again' doesn't exactly speak of someone who's uncomfortable with the idea of being gay."

 

Mike sighed. "Look, Jensen, we've all noticed Jared being a bit distracted lately. Maybe you should just have a word, man to man, and let him know that being in love does _not_ mean your GPA should be allowed to fall. I've told him to be a bit more careful about what he doodles during class, but I don't think he listened to me. Perhaps he'll listen to you."

 

When Mike left, Jensen was still reeling inside from the words _in love_.

 

~*~

 

"Does your mom let you stay out this late every school night?" Jensen mumbled, sprawled across Jared's body in the undergrowth. The moon was shining faintly through the trees in the park, and Jared squirmed underneath him.

 

"Stop talking about my fucking _mom_!" he grunted, wrapping his arms around Jensen's back and tonguing the shadow of stubble on his jawline. 

 

"You won't get ... ohhh ... grounded?" Jensen was making a valiant effort to stay focussed, but Jared's lips and tongue and teeth working against his skin were making him light-headed.

 

"Shut _up_ ," Jared mumbled against Jensen's skin. "If you _must_ know, I'm allowed out as late as I want as long as my GPA stays high, I don't come home drunk or stoned, and I don't wake anyone up when I come in."

 

"Oh _good_ ," Jensen said, and licked his way back into Jared's mouth. He could feel Jared's erection sliding against his thigh as a pair of insanely long legs wrapped around his own. He jerked down convulsively, rutting hard against Jared's hip, and a long, low moan spilled from Jared's lips as they kissed and sucked and thrust against one another.

 

Things were just getting interesting - Jared's hands were at the front of Jensen's trousers, mere inches away from being wrapped around Jensen's cock - when there was an almighty crashing sound coming from the trees surrounding them. Realizing someone was coming, Jensen grabbed onto Jared and rolled, taking him with him into the shadows of the trees and out of sight as two people stumbled into the clearing.

 

"Oh Jesus," Jared whispered in Jensen's ear, and Jensen nodded. It was Jared's friend Chad - not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, Jensen knew - and that cheerleader, Alona. Jensen shuddered at the memory of the girl hitting on him, and glanced up at them again just in time to see Chad slide his hand up the back of her shirt and undo her bra. They were kissing like a pair of hormonal teenagers (funny that, Jensen thought wryly to himself) and it didn't take long before Alona was on her knees in front of Chad, mouth working hard against his dick.

 

"I _so_ don't need to see this," Jared muttered, and Jensen stifled a laugh, tacitly agreeing with him. It was like a train wreck, though, and Jensen could not for the life of him pull his eyes away from the sight of Chad pushing Alona backwards, yanking her skirt up, and pushing deep inside her.

 

_No condom_ , the cynical part of Jensen noted. "This is horrible," Jared whispered, and Jensen grinned in the darkness. He knew a way to make it better. Turning his head slightly to whisper in Jared's ear, he said, "Don't say a word," as his hand crept downwards until it was resting over Jared's still-hard cock. Jared bucked his hips, almost enough to send Jensen flying as he deftly unzipped Jared's pants with one hand and slipped it inside to wrap around his dick. Jared latched onto Jensen's ear, breathing harshly and wetly as Jensen moved his hand over the hot, hard flesh. 

 

Chad and Alona's moans filled the clearing, and Jensen's cynical side was once again in full voice as he decided that the girl's moans were very, very fake, and Chad had to be a complete dropkick not to realize. It was hard to think too much about such things, however, when he had a handful of cock and a hard young body underneath him, writhing and biting down on his earlobe in an effort to stay silent. His own dick was painfully hard in his jeans, and he found himself rutting against Jared's thigh, so damned close to orgasm himself as he let Jared fuck his hand.

 

Just as Chad's moans were reaching a crescendo, Jared let out an almost inaudible whimper and came all over Jensen's hand and wrist. Jensen bit down hard on his lip and thrust his hips again and again, riding Jared's body helplessly until, with one final push, he came hard in his pants, his cock twitching and spurting as his body was wracked with aftershocks. The air echoed with the sounds of Chad finishing off, Alona wailing and moaning and sounding like a goddamned whore, but Jensen had ears only for Jared, who whispered to him that he was feeling mighty proud of himself, being so damned hot that Jensen came in his pants like a teenager. Jensen was just glad it was too dark for Jared to be able to see his blush.

 

~*~

 

"Hey, you look kinda beat," Jared said in mock concern to Chad at lunchtime the next day. "You okay?"

 

"Uh. Late night," Chad said, blushing faintly and scratching his head. Jared grinned slyly.

 

"Oh yeah? Who was it last night?" He deliberately shoved Chad with his shoulder, and Chad shoved back, harder.

 

"Alona," Chad muttered, and Jared rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh Christ, again?" he laughed. "Dude, you might wanna check out the free STI clinic one day."

 

Chad punched him in the shoulder. "Fuck off," he grumbled, the blush rising on his face. "Anyway, you haven't been keeping me informed about _your_ ... uh. You know."

 

Jared grinned. "Interested?" he asked. Chad cocked an eyebrow and nodded.

 

"Dude. It's _sex_. 'Course I'm interested."

 

Jared couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, and it wasn't long before Chad joined him. They wandered down the hallway, butting shoulders and poking each other in the side, and Jared was so busy protecting himself from Chad's abnormally dextrous fingers (and didn't _that_ thought just make him laugh harder) that he didn't see Coach Welling coming the other way, and stumbled into him.

 

"Sorry sir," he choked out. Chad grabbed his arm and pulled him along, slinging his own arm around Jared's shoulder as they stumbled up and down the hall on their way to class.

 

~*~

 

"Hey, did you have a chat to Jared?" Mike asked at lunchtime. Jensen rolled his eyes and shook his head in resignation.

 

"Yeah, I talked to him. I don't honestly know what you were worried about, Mike. He's ... he's just a normal guy with a crush."

 

"Nah, I think he's in love with someone," Tom said, putting his sandwich down and leaning in. Jensen automatically cast his eyes around the staffroom and, seeing Chris far away and out of earshot, leaned in too.

 

"Why are we discussing the love lives of our students?" he asked quietly. "Don't we have more interesting things to talk about?"

 

Mike and Tom gave him a funny look. "Dude," Tom said patiently, "I know you haven't been in the business very long, but I'd have thought you might have picked up by now that student love lives are infinitely more interesting than teacher love lives. It's like we've got our own soap operas being played out right in front of us!"

 

Jensen leaned back in his chair and laughed. "Tom, I think you've been watching too much daytime tv again. Perhaps I should have a word with Chris about getting you a bit more work to do? I'm sure I could use a hand in the lab during my free periods."

 

Tom blushed faintly, but soldiered on. "Seriously. Jared, he's never even had a _date_ , and now he's mooning around like he's Romeo or something."

 

"You're kidding, right? Never had a date?" Jensen couldn't quite believe that; Jared was so damn _hot_.

 

"It's true," Mike confirmed. "So. Any idea who it is?"

 

"I'm certain of it," Tom said with a grin, and Jensen's stomach clenched.

 

~*~

 

"No fucking _way_ ," Jared groaned. Jensen just clutched his stomach and laughed harder.

 

"Not kidding!" he gasped, leaning against the wall to support himself. Just as he thought he was getting a handle on it, the memory of the serious look on Tom's face as he expounded on his Jared-and-Chad theory arose again, and he collapsed in a fresh fit of giggles.

 

"Dude, not funny!" Jared groaned, falling into a chair and burying his face in a hand. "Christ, don't you guys have better things to talk about than your students' love lives?"

 

"Sorry," Jensen said, catching his breath and trying not to have a coughing fit. "He just looked so _serious_. I mean. Chad!"

 

"Ugh. _Chad_ ," Jared sighed. "God, I can't believe I saw him fucking _Alona_. Even if he offered, I'd never let his dick near mine now."

 

"Good," Jensen muttered, "cause I'd have to kill you."

 

Jared looked up at him, a gleam in his eyes that Jensen didn't recognize. "Oh yeah?" he purred. "And why is that, _sir_?"

 

A small part of Jensen wanted to remind Jared to call him by his name, dammit, but by far the largest part of him was thrumming with desire, and the way Jared emphasized the 'sir' had Jensen's cock hardening in his pants. He slid a finger around the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling like his tie was too tight, and took his glasses off to rub his eyes. When he opened them again, Jared was suddenly _there_ , almost looming over him, and Jensen automatically checked that the door to the computer lab was firmly locked before he let Jared push him up against the whiteboard and attack his mouth.

 

"Cause you're _mine_ ," Jensen growled, licking his way into Jared's mouth and reaching around to pull him firmly against his body.

 

"I know," Jared murmured breathlessly as he forced Jensen to face the board, hands undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. He pushed and nudged at Jensen's clothing until his teacher was bare-assed against the board, and Jared shoved at his own pants until he could press his hard cock against Jensen's ass.

 

"Jared?" Jensen said softly.

 

"Yeah," Jared whispered back. He licked Jensen's neck, nuzzling into the short, soft strands of hair behind his ear, and reached around to take hold of Jensen's cock in one huge hand.

 

"You... oh God. You got..."

 

"Yeah," Jared repeated, reaching out with one long arm to grab his bag off Jensen's desk. His fingers closed on the half-crushed lube and condom easily, and he bent slightly to lick Jensen's earlobe as he opened the tube and squeezed a small amount onto his fingers.

 

"How many?" he grated, his voice sounding several octaves lower. He was shifting on his feet, his cock sliding up and down Jensen's crack, and he smoothed just a little lube over himself to make its passage easier.

 

"Uh. Start with one. And. _Nnnngh._ Then more." Jensen was writhing against Jared, hands firm against the board and his ass sliding slickly around Jared's dick. Jared leaned his head on Jensen's back, rubbing the lube over his fingers before gently sliding one down and circling Jensen's hole.

 

"Oh. Yeah," Jensen panted. "Now... press inside... _fuck yes_."

 

Jared grinned and gripped the base of his cock. Jensen's ass was incredibly tight, and so damned hot just the thought of putting his dick in there had Jared on the verge of coming. He moved his finger in and out slowly, curling it slightly to try and find that place Jensen had introduced him to. Moans and filthy words were pouring out of Jensen's mouth, and Jared gritted his teeth and added another finger.

 

"More," Jensen said softly, his hips thrusting as he fucked himself on Jared's fingers. "Please, Jared..."

 

Jared bit through his lip and tasted blood as he pushed three fingers inside Jensen. There was sweat trickling down his teacher's neck, and he leaned in to lick it off as Jensen thrust and bucked. Jensen's hair was sticking up everywhere; Jared let go of his dick and pushed his fingers into it, messing it up even more, making Jensen look like he'd just been fucked. So damned _good_ , Jensen was writhing shamelessly, grinding himself down on Jared's hand, and when he started gasping for Jared to fuck him, Jared could barely see through the haze of lust clouding his vision. He grappled with the condom, and it seemed an age before he got the damned thing open and over his cock. More lube; too much, probably, and then he braced his hands over Jensen's against the board as he pressed his dick into Jensen's ass.

 

They groaned in unison, and Jared fought the urge to just let go and start pounding. Jensen was clenching tight around him, so fucking hot and wet and gripping his cock _just so_.

 

"Oh my god," Jared whimpered. His bangs were covering his eyes, sticky and wet with sweat, and his school tie was far too tight. Jensen's shirt was almost soaked through with sweat, and through the haze, Jared wondered how exactly they were going to come out of this one _not_ looking like they'd just been fucking.

 

"Good?" Jensen panted, reaching down and taking hold of his cock and jerking it in time with Jared's slow thrusts.

 

"Fucking ... amazing," Jared said, every breath a gasp.

 

The sound of a key turning in the lock of the door broke through the gasps, and as one, Jared and Jensen turned to the door.

 

Visions of being expelled swam through Jared's mind, and he started to pull away as the door opened and Eric stepped through, dragging his mop and bucket behind him.

 

It was a few moments before the janitor saw them, and when he did, the three of them just stared at each other for what seemed to Jared to be forever.

 

"Eric..." Jensen started, and then trailed off. There really was no explanation for this apart from the obvious.

 

Eric rolled his eyes. "I'm the goddamned _janitor_ ," he drawled. "Do you have any idea how many people would be fired or expelled if I opened my mouth?"

 

Jared just stared at Eric, his mouth hanging open. "Uh."

 

"I'll just leave and lock the door, shall I? And next time, try somewhere a little more out of the way."

 

"Like where?" Jared heard himself asking.

 

"Library's good," Eric said, leaning on his mop with a thoughtful look on his face. "If you can avoid Jeffrey. Guy's a goddamn psycho."

 

It was an entirely ludicrous situation. Jared was still buried balls-deep in Jensen's ass, and here they were _talking_ to the goddamn _janitor_ about the best place for a quiet fuck.

 

"Uh. Thanks, Eric," Jensen said diffidently. "We'll keep that in mind. Now, uh, you wanna leave us alone?" He jerked his hips slightly, and Jared bit his lip as Jensen's ass squeezed around his dick.

 

"Sure. Have fun, boys." Eric waved his mop at them, and closed the door behind him. The moment Jared heard the _snick_ of the lock, he groaned, "Jesus Christ."

 

"You wanna keep going?" Jensen asked, pushing himself back onto Jared's cock and turning his head around just enough for Jared to reach his mouth. It was a clumsy kiss, mostly just tongue play and shared breath, but Jared moaned softly and pushed back hard.

 

It was messy and clumsy and damn, Jared couldn't get a good rhythm back, but Jensen was moaning his pornographic moan again, and when Jared felt Jensen tighten around him, when he heard Jensen come all over the whiteboard, he thrust hard one last time and came, burying his face in the back of Jensen's neck as he twitched and fucked and spurted.

 

"God, I love this," Jared sighed, kissing Jensen's sweaty skin softly, not yet willing to move away. His knees were weak; he was almost leaning his entire weight on Jensen, but Jensen didn't seem to be complaining one bit.

 

~*~

 

Later, as they did their best to clean themselves up, Jared burst out laughing.

 

"What?" Jensen asked, re-tying his tie and trying to smooth his hair back down.

 

"Eric," Jared snorted. "The fucking _janitor_! He... Christ, Jensen, he walked in on us!" He broke down in laughter again, and Jensen grinned at him.

 

"Guess we gotta find somewhere else to do this," he mused. "And I'm not going back into that library unless it's to get a book. Jeffrey looks at me funny."

 

Jared just laughed harder.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Porny interlude. No plot here. :)  
  


* * *

* * *

Jared's feeling out of place and insecure here, surrounded by people older than himself in Steve's smoke-filled lounge. They're all drinking tequila and smoking weed, and here he is on the couch, pressed up against Jensen's side as Jensen talks to Steve. Steve's plucking at a guitar, seemingly at random, and the notes are reverberating through Jared's head like bells. All he can think right now is that Steve's gotta be the coolest person in the _world_ , and Jensen's never looked sexier than he does right now, with his skin-tight black tshirt and jeans that look like they were painted onto his ass. Jared's feeling hazy and slightly stoned from the smoke filling the room; he's feeling drunk on Jensen's presence, the feel of his thigh pressed firmly against Jared's.

 

Jensen's ignoring him - he has been for the past half hour, almost - and Jared feels a weird tightness in his belly whenever he looks at his teacher, his head pressed close to Steve's. They're murmuring to each other, and when Jensen gives Steve a private smile and laughs softly, Jared finds himself grinding his teeth.

 

He goes to the bathroom to splash water on his face, and when he pokes his head back into the lounge, Jensen's leaning on Steve's shoulder, whispering in his ear. Jared shakes his head and goes to get his coat.

 

He's just about to put it on, ready to leave, when he feels a hand land on his shoulder. He turns; it's Jensen, eyes smoky and dark with weed, smelling like spice and tequila.

 

"Where you goin'?" Jensen slurs, frowning at the coat in Jared's hands.

 

"Leaving," Jared says shortly.

 

"Why?" Jensen looks honestly confused, and Jared glares at him.

 

"Dude, I don't even know why you invited me here," he grates, pushing Jensen's hand off his shoulder and shoving an arm into the sleeve of his coat.

 

"I... Christ, Jared, I just wanted you to meet my friends. You know. Get to know me outside of... of school, y'know? I still kinda feel like you think of me as your teacher all the time. What the hell's wrong?" Jensen looks hurt, and Jared bites his lip.

 

"It's. It's just... I don't fit in, man. And what the hell's with you and Steve?"

 

A look of comprehension passes over Jensen's face. "Me and Steve? Fucking hell, Jared, he's been my friend for _years_. You don't... you don't gotta worry about Steve, man." Jensen's suddenly right in Jared's face, fingers clenched in the collar of his shirt, pulling him close. Jared can smell the weed on Jensen's breath, can see the thin rim of green iris against the black of his pupils. Without thinking twice about it, he lets Jensen take his hand and pull him back into the lounge.

 

They end up back where they were, on the couch, but this time Jensen's got his hand on Jared's knee as Steve plays a song Jared doesn't know. He's leaning close, singing softly in Jared's ear, the notes low and rough, the words hot and sharp and going straight to Jared's dick. He can feel himself getting hard, and Jensen smiles against his face as his hand slides up to cup Jared through his pants.

 

Jesus Christ. Jared panics inside, his brain trying to convince his legs that they're in public, they shouldn't be doing this, that he should go now now _now!_ He ignores the messages, and groans deep in his throat as Jensen pulls himself onto Jared's lap so he's straddling him in front of the whole room, in front of _Steve_ , and starts kissing him.

 

"Dude, we shouldn't..." Jared gasps around Jensen's tongue, a token effort at stopping him.

 

"They're friends," Jensen whispers, his hand stroking Jared's face. "It's safe."

 

Jared smiles and tilts his head back, pulling Jensen close for another kiss. Jensen's fingers are combing through Jared's hair, tugging gently as he pushes his tongue against Jared's mouth, seeking entry. Jared whimpers softly and lets him in, gripping Jensen's hips tightly, wishing it was skin he was touching instead of clothing. He can feel Jensen's dick pressed against his stomach, tight and hot in his jeans, and he starts sweating all over when Jensen grinds down hard against him.

 

God, he could probably come like this, Jensen on his lap, Jared's cock rubbing against Jensen's crotch, letting Jensen ride him in return. He imagines he can feel Jensen's heart beating in time with his own, increasing rapidly in speed as they fuck each other's mouths and ride each other's dicks.

 

Suddenly, Jensen's pulling away, and Jared tries to follow him, not sure why the kissing has stopped. Jensen's got a hand against his chest, and he leans to the side and whispers in Jared's ear, "Let's find somewhere a little quieter."

 

Jared blushes bright red when he realizes that he'd gotten so lost in Jensen's mouth and hands, he was about to lose control in front of all Jensen's friends. Not cool.

 

Jensen pulls Jared up off the couch, not bothering to hide the fact that his cock is so hard it's practically poking out the top of his jeans. Jared blushes even brighter, tugging his shirt down to cover his own erection, and as they leave the room, Steve yells out, "Don't you dare fuck on my bed, asshole!" 

 

Jensen gives him the finger, pushes Jared into the hall, and closes the door.

 

They barely make it a foot from the door before Jared's slamming Jensen up against the wall and pressing himself against his body. He feels like he should be ashamed of how much he wants Jensen, how much he wants to touch every inch of him and watch him fall apart underneath his hands. His hips are thrusting relentlessly against Jensen's thigh, and the air in the hall is stuffy and smells like sex. Jared's dizzy; his skin feels too tight, and Jensen's fingers pressing into his sides are burning him, branding him. He can't stop kissing Jensen, can't stop licking his mouth and tasting the weed and tequila on his breath, can't stop the needy grunts that seem to be coming from deep inside his chest.

 

"Want you, Jay," Jensen chokes out, pushing Jared's legs apart with his thighs to press up between them. "God, want you right here, want you on your goddamn knees..."

 

"Soon, _jesuschrist_ ," Jared whispers, kissing Jensen till he's dizzy and stupid, body thrumming with lust. He can't stop grinding his hips against Jensen's, feeling Jensen's hard dick pressing hard against his. Jensen's fingers are digging into his ass, and he's whispering filthy-hot words into Jared's mouth as they rock and groan and slide together. Jared can feel his balls tensing, tightening, the hot purr of climax starting to churn through his body. He's too hot; he's so damned _tight_ , and he fumbles between their bodies to get his pants undone and his dick out. Jensen's knocking his hand away immediately, clumsily taking hold of Jared's cock and jerking it roughly. Jensen's hand is so fucking hot, damp and sweaty and he's gripping so tight, too tight, and Jared can't do anything except blindly fuck Jensen's hand as he comes, wet and glorious and everywhere, body wracked with shudders as Jensen holds him up and purrs into his mouth.

 

The hallway echoes with Jared's choked whimpers, and in the distance, he can hear the faint sounds of the party. It seems a long way away. Jensen squeezes his ass and rubs his still-hard cock against Jared's thigh, and Jared smiles.

 

He collapses to his knees in front of Jensen, thumbing open Jensen's button-fly jeans. Any other time, he'd tease, opening them one button at a time, leaning in to gently mouth the hot flesh slowly revealed. Tonight, he tears them open, and is kinda glad he's already on his knees, cause when he sees that Jensen's not bothered with underwear tonight, his cock twitches, more spunk seeping from the head as his body tries to come again. Jensen's dick is the most gorgeous thing Jared's ever seen; so damned long and smooth and _jesusfuckingchrist_ it's all damp and swollen at the head, curving up towards Jensen's belly and every time Jared breathes over it, it twitches towards him.

 

"Please," Jensen whispers. His fingers are tangled in Jared's hair, all sweaty and clinging, tugging the strands almost painfully, and Jared dares a look up through his bangs. 

 

"God, you really want this," Jared breathes softly. His fingers tug gently at Jensen's jeans until they're wrapped around his thighs, and Jensen's completely exposed in this dimly-lit hallway, with people not a meter away through the door. His shirt is rucked up around his waist, showing off his flatly muscled stomach, and Jared leans in to lay soft, wet kisses on the warm skin. Jensen writhes under him, and the sharp smell of musk fills Jared's senses as he slowly mouths his way down to Jensen's straining dick.

 

"Come on!" Jensen grunts, his hips snapping forward as he tries to push his dick into Jared's mouth.

 

"Yes _sir_ ," Jared says cockily as he opens his mouth wide and sucks Jensen in as far as he can manage.

 

"Damned... goddamned mouthy son-of-a-bitch," Jensen mutters, and Jared smiles up at him, loosening his hold on Jensen's hips, allowing him to fuck his mouth gently. He relaxes his throat, letting Jensen thrust just a little further each time, and swallows convulsively when he feels the blunt head press against the back of his throat. It's only then that he realizes his nose is almost pressed against Jensen's belly, and when he glances up, his teacher is giving him a look like Jared had just gotten an A+ on his assignment. Jared pulls off slowly, keeping up the tight suction, before tilting his head back slightly and putting his hands against the wall; an open invitation for Jensen to fuck his mouth. Jensen lets out a breathy little moan, and Jared's getting hard all over again as Jensen takes a firm grip on Jared's hair and starts thrusting.

 

Jared's got tears in his eyes; he's choking and swallowing and humming around Jensen's swollen dick; loving the salty-bitter-musky taste of him. Before he realizes it he's got his hand on his own cock, slipping through the mess of come in his pants as he jerks himself back to hardness, Jensen fucking his mouth like it's the sweetest ass he's ever had.

 

When Jared pulls off completely and lets his hand take over, Jensen moans a complaint. Jared just looks up at him, eyes dark with sweat and lust, and rasps, "I'm feelin' a bit _clean_... you wanna do something about that?"

 

Jensen's head falls back and his hips thrust forward, once, twice, fucking Jared's tight fist, and Jared leans forward again just as Jensen comes, long streams shooting out of his cock and covering Jared's face and neck. Jared groans like it's the most amazing thing to ever happen to him, and his dick jerks in his hand as he manages to come again, a few weak spurts sliding down his fist to join the come already covering his wrist and stomach.

 

There's a few moments of silence, as Jared leans his head against Jensen's thigh and tries to catch his breath. Eventually, he's able to take note of his surroundings again, and laughs when he sees what they've done.

 

"Dude, Steve's gonna kill us if he finds us like this."

 

Jensen looks down, and he's gotta laugh. "Finds _you_ like this, you mean. I'm pretty clean."

 

It's kinda true. Jared's got come dripping off his nose and chin, covering his hand and arm, staining the front of his pants. He blinks up at Jensen, trying not to let any drip in his eyes, and sees that Jensen's got a few drops on the end of his dick, and the rest of him has escaped unscathed.

 

"Not on," Jared grouses, and Jensen just laughs more.

 

"Calm down," he grins, "I'll clean you up."

 

Jared cocks an eyebrow up at Jensen, and lies back on the musty carpet in the hallway.

 

"Get to work, then," he says with an imperious motion.

 

"Yes _sir_ ," Jensen whispers, and gets down on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jensen wasn't at school on Tuesday, Jared wasn't overly worried. He figured his teacher had a headache or something, especially after the several hours Jared had spent at his teacher's place the night before drinking shots of tequila. _That_ had been a good time. Jared stared blankly at the board behind Dr Rosenbaum's head and pictured Jensen in his mind, shirtless on the floor, covered in sweat and saliva and traces of tequila and salt. It was amazing how quickly the lesson passed.

 

By lunchtime, however, Jared was starting to hear whispers. People seemed to think Jensen had been suspended for something, and as the afternoon wore on, Jared got more and more worried. 

 

"Oh God, Stacey, it was _horrible_ , he totally came onto me and I said 'Mr Ackles, sir, you're a teacher and you shouldn't be doing that!' and he just said 'I don't care' and then I _ran_ and went straight to Mr Kane!"

 

Jared froze and turned around. Alona and her friends were gathered in their usual giggling bunch by the cheerleader's lockers, all decked out in their skanky uniforms, and Alona was looking anything but horrified. A heavy weight formed in Jared's stomach, and he was halfway to the bike stands, fumbling with his keys, before he even knew what he was doing. Chemistry class could wait; this was more important.

 

~

 

Jensen had had better days. It didn't help that he'd woken up hungover and sticky from the body shots he and Jared had been doing the night before. What the hell he'd been thinking about, doing something like that on a fucking _school night_ , he didn't know, but he figured it must have had something to do with Jared's tongue licking his chest, and the taste of tequila and salt on Jared's skin. 

 

Things didn't improve much when he arrived at work. The morning meeting was fairly normal, but afterwards, Chris asked Jensen if he could see him in his office.

 

"Something wrong, sir?" Jensen asked, feeling slightly sick. Chris looked awfully serious, and Jensen hurriedly thought back over the past few days, wondering if he and Jared had been caught.

 

"You're familiar with Alona Tal, I presume?" Chris asked.

 

"The cheerleader," Jensen nodded. "What's this about?"

 

"Ms Tal has accused you of attempting 'inappropriate relations' with her," Chris said.

 

Jensen felt the blood drain from his face. "She's lying, sir," he stated bluntly. "There's no way I would even consider something like that. I'm... Christ, I've never even kissed a girl in my life! I'm _gay!_ I made damn sure y'all knew that when you employed me."

 

Chris rubbed his face with one hand, looking weary and unhappy. "I know, Jensen," he said quietly. "But the fact remains that in these circumstances, we must treat the student as being correct until the matter can be resolved."

 

"So she gets to spread lies about me, and I get ... what. Suspended from teaching?"

 

"Just for a couple of days," Chris said. "Just until... until we can find out what's been going on. Why do you think Alona would say something like that? Did she have cause to want revenge on you for something?"

 

"Well... she did kinda hit on me the other week. Seemed a bit pissy when I turned her down flat."

 

Chris nodded. "I see. I've had a look at her record, and it seems this isn't the first time she's accused a teacher like this. Look, go home - just for a day or two, I'll let you know - and we'll get this all sorted out."

 

Jensen nodded numbly. "Thanks for being on my side, sir," he said quietly, and left.

 

~

 

_What the hell are you doing?_ Jared asked himself as he locked his bike up just outside Jensen's apartment building. _He's not gonna want to see you, you know. He's probably waiting for Alona._ The nasty voice inside Jared's head refused to shut up as he climbed the stairs and knocked on Jensen's door.

 

It was a minute or so before the door opened to reveal Jensen wearing nothing but a pair of boxers shorts and a ratty tshirt. His eyes were red-rimmed, and he was holding a can of beer.

 

"Jared," he said, sounding... relieved? Annoyed? Jared just couldn't tell.

 

"Are... are you okay?" Jared asked, not sure if he was going to be allowed in.

 

"No, I'm not," Jensen said bluntly. "Why the hell aren't you still at school?"

 

"Because..." Jared stalled. Why hadn't he just waited till after school? "Because you're more important than chem?" he finished lamely.

 

Jensen stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. He waved Jared in and closed the door.

 

"Want a beer?" he asked. Jared coughed.

 

"Uh. Maybe later?"

 

Jensen laughed softly. Yeah, he was a great teacher. Offering one of his students a beer while said student was skipping school and wearing uniform. He tried to ignore the fact that his living room was strewn with books and empty beer cans, and pushed a pile of washing aside so Jared could sit down on the sofa.

 

"Everything okay?" Jared said quietly. "I overhead Alona in the hall. She sounded pretty fucking proud of what she'd done."

 

"Oh great," Jensen groaned. "So, the entire damned school will know by now. This is ... this is the worst day _ever_."

 

"But... does Principal Kane know you're... you know..."

 

"Gay?" Jensen said bluntly. "Yeah, I told him in my interview. Didn't want it coming back to bite me in the ass if he found out down the track and turned out to be some crazy homophobe or something."

 

"So he doesn't believe Alona, then?"

 

"No. But he didn't have a choice."

 

"What, she gets to lie about you and you get suspended?"

 

Jensen laughed. "That's what I said to him." He leaned back on the sofa and tossed his empty beer can on the floor.

 

Jared stared at the floor in silence. "What now, then?" he asked softly.

 

"I don't know," Jensen said even more softly. "I... I really don't want to lose my job, Jared."

 

"You won't."

 

Jensen turned and glared at Jared. "What the fuck do _you_ know? Don't you realize what this could do to me? Even though it's all a fucking lie, even though she's not gonna be able to get me fired, even though I'm gonna get cleared, it'll always be there! And you know what people will think? They'll think that I'm guilty, that I was just lucky that I got off!"

 

Jared blinked. "Sorry, man," he said quietly. "I guess you wanna be alone right now." He moved to stand up, and was about to turn and walk away when he felt Jensen's hand on his leg.

 

"Don't. I'm sorry, I'm ... I'm drunk and I'm tired and I'm still hungover from the tequila and I can't stop thinking about what will happen to me if they find out what's _really_ going on... and damn, Jared, just looking at you makes me want risk it all."

 

Jared slowly sat down again, taking Jensen's hand and pulling him close. "Jen..." he whispered into his hair, putting an arm around his teacher's back and stroking him through his shirt.

 

"Can't help thinking about you all the time," Jensen breathed, fingers climbing Jared's chest to tug at his tie. "You... you got any idea what you do to me? Never felt like this before. Jared..."

 

Jared's breath caught in his throat, and he gently tilted Jensen's head up, tugging his glasses off and leaning in to touch his lips to the curve of Jensen's throat. He mouthed the warm skin gently, loving the smooth/rough feel of Jensen's face against his lips. He could taste beer, salty sweat, traces of tequila from the previous night still clinging to Jensen's face. Jensen was moving in his arms, twisting around, pushing Jared back against the couch as Jared continued teasing his way across Jensen's face with his tongue.

 

"You taste so good," Jared grunted, wrapping both hands around Jensen's face and pulling him closer. "Taste like tequila... wanna lick it all off you again..."

 

Jensen whimpered softly, mouth half-open as he gasped for breath, Jared's tongue tracing burning trails across his skin. He wanted, _God_ , he wanted so badly, didn't care about repercussions, just wanted Jared naked in his arms, right now and forever after. Jared's tongue reached his mouth, warm and wet and confident, and Jensen moaned as he fell into the kiss. He could feel his cock hardening in his shorts, could feel Jared getting aroused next to him, but that wasn't important; what mattered was that Jared never stop kissing him. He kissed like he was starved for it, like they hadn't kissed or touched for _weeks_ , like Jensen was the best thing Jared had ever tasted. Jensen found himself straddling Jared's lap before he even knew it, arms wrapped around his neck and chest pressed firmly against Jared's as they kissed and kissed and kissed, sloppy and wet and perfect and _oh God_ if this wasn't heaven, Jensen didn't know what was.

 

The small apartment was filled with the sounds of breathy moans, soft whimpers, and the smooth sound of skin rubbing against skin. Jared moved his hands down, cradling the back of Jensen's skull for a moment before reaching down to tug his shirt over his arms. Jensen leaned back, raising his arms to allow Jared to undress him, gasping softly when Jared moved in to lay soft, wet kisses on his chest, a tongue flicking out to gently caress a nipple. He fumbled with Jared's tie, loosening it just enough to get his shirt out from under it so he could tug open the buttons and get if off him. Fuck, dammit, his fingers were shaking and Jared had to help him, had to bring those huge hands of his up to cover Jensen's and slide the buttons through the holes. Finally it was off, and Jensen didn't bother taking Jared's tie off before he was pressing their bodies together, loving the feel of Jared's naked chest against his own.

 

"Jen..." Jared breathed as Jensen sucked hard on his neck, wanting to leave a mark, wanting to show everyone that Jared was his.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Wanna fuck you..."

 

Jensen groaned deep in his throat and increased his almost frenzied attack on Jared's skin. He was all too aware that he was moaning constantly, his hips grinding and thrusting and rubbing as his dick throbbed in his boxers. "Yeah..." he whispered, "yeah, want you in me, want you to come in me, c'mon Jared, want you to fill me up with your come..."

 

"Oh God..."

 

Hot fingers were tugging at Jensen's boxers, sliding up inside, stroking his cock briefly before moving around between his legs and rubbing gently at his hole. Jensen's head fell back and he let out an embarrassing noise, thrusting his cloth-covered dick against Jared's stomach, wanting Jared to fuck him right fucking _now_ but not ever wanting to get off him. Jared nuzzled his neck and bit him, and then he _tugged_ , and before Jensen could stop him, there was a _riiip_ and his boxers were torn from ass to cock.

 

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Jared," Jensen gasped, hands tugging at Jared's belt to get his zipper down and his cock out. Jared's hands flailed around him, digging through couch cushions to get the lube Jensen had fucked him with the previous evening as Jensen tugged his cock out from his underwear and started fisting it with rough jerks. Jared's zipper was digging into Jensen's thigh, biting tender flesh, and Jensen bit his lip and moved up slightly as Jared poured lube onto his hand and pressed inside Jensen with two fingers.

 

"Oh... oh yeah," Jensen muttered, his mouth falling open as he braced himself on Jared's chest and rode his fingers. Jared's face was flushed red, bangs falling in his eyes, eyes dark and full of desire as Jensen fucked himself open. He grabbed hold of the lube and dribbled a fair amount onto Jared's cock, biting his lip hard enough to split it open as he slicked Jared up, still riding his fingers, loving how they reached so deep inside him, almost coming when they stroked against his prostate.

 

"Now, please, gotta be in you," Jared said softly, a warm hand gripping Jensen by the waist, pulling him higher so Jared's dick was pressed against his ass. Jensen braced himself, hands on Jared's shoulders, and pushed his tongue into Jared's mouth as he lowered himself onto Jared's dick.

 

They groaned simultaneously, and Jensen pulled up slightly before pressing down hard until Jared was buried completely inside him. They kissed and fucked and licked, the old couch creaking and groaning as Jensen held onto the back of it as he lost himself in the sensation of Jared deep within him, Jared's mouth pressed to his as they sucked each other's tongues and swallowed each other's gasps.

 

"Love you," Jared gasped. Jensen tilted his head slightly, mouthing Jared's earlobe, and as he came, whispered, "I know." Jared grunted and gripped Jensen's hips hard enough to bruise as he thrust and pushed and _fucked_ , and when he came, Jensen felt it deep inside him like a promise.

 

"Not gonna let this go, Jared," Jensen whimpered, body shaking and knees aching as he came down from his high. "Don't care what happens."

 

"I know," Jared said softly, running a hand softly over Jensen's sweaty back.

 

"Love you too," Jensen said so softly Jared wasn't sure he heard it, but when he saw the smile on Jensen's face, he knew.

 

~

 

"Dude, you got come on my tie," Jared groused as he got dressed. Jensen, sprawled on the sofa, still in his come-stained, torn boxers, waved a hand in a universal gesture as he cleaned his glasses and put them back on.

 

"School tie, Jared," he drawled. "Fuckin' _anything_ will come out of it. Just wipe it off."

 

Jared rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, lifting Jensen's legs up and sliding underneath.

 

"Do you think anyone suspects anything about us?" he said quietly.

 

"I. I don't know," Jensen said. "We've been careful, but ... you never know."

 

"I graduate in three months," Jared said. "You think we can keep this quiet for three more months?"

 

"I'm willing to try if you are."

 

"And what about Alona?"

 

"Don't worry about her," Jensen said dismissively. "Chris knows she's a slag; hell, it's kinda obvious to all but the totally blind. Her record's against her, and besides, everyone thinks I'm totally hot for Tom."

 

Jared inhaled sharply and choked, ending up almost coughing to death as he laughed and laughed and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared's mom ruffles his hair and Jared's dad clears his throat nervously when Jared comes downstairs all decked out in his tux. His mom makes some comment about how tall he is, how handsome he looks, and his dad just grins and makes a joke about how Jared's still got a couple of inches to go before he becomes a _real_ Padalecki like his brother.

 

Jared just rolls his eyes and opens the door for Sandy. They pose for the usual photos before getting into Jared's dad's truck and heading over to Chad's for more photos.

 

"Why aren't you taking Tania?" Jared asks on the way there. Sandy shifts uncomfortably.

 

"I asked, kinda quiet-like, if I'd be allowed to take a girl. I was told no."

 

Jared grits his teeth and just nods. He hadn't even bothered finding out if he could take a guy as his date; even if he could, showing up with the IT teacher on his arm would not be the best thing to do.

 

"She's going though, right?"

 

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll see her there. I'm sure you'll see _Jensen_ there too." Her voice is light and teasing, but Jared can hear an undercurrent of worry.

 

"Sandy, don't worry about it," he begins, but she interrupts.

 

"I do, though! You're... it's. You and a _teacher_ , Jared, it's just. I dunno. I mean, it's not like he's fifty years older than you or anything, but..."

 

"He loves me," Jared says quietly. "And I love him."

 

"Really?" Sandy sounds skeptical, and Jared glances at her.

 

"Yeah," he replies, and something in his voice must have sounded right, cause Sandy looks at him and smiles like the sun's coming up.

 

~

 

Jared's not sure how he managed to miss the fact that Chad is a complete and total man-whore. He can't even remember the name of the girl Chad finally asked to the prom; he figures he asked her yesterday, and wonders if they'll still be talking by the end of the night. Whatever happens, Jared's pretty certain Chad'll be fucking _someone_ in the back of his car by the end of the night. If she happens to be the brunette with legs up to her ears who's currently on Chad's knee, well, that's just lucky.

 

He's just glad Alona's not at Chad's place; after the whole debacle with Jensen (and really, Jared was of the opinion that a week's detention was nowhere near enough punishment for what she'd done) Jared's pretty sure he'll smack her one if she comes anywhere near him.

 

Huh. Perhaps he shouldn't have let Chad pour him that drink; he's pretty sure there's vodka in it.

 

After the photos, they all pile into the limo and Jared tries not to look at - Joanna? Jessica? - on Chad's lap, all lips and hair and fingers going where Jared wishes they wouldn't, not in front of him. Sandy pokes him in the side and they share a grin, whispering in each other's ears exactly what they'd both rather be doing, each trying to gross the other out the most.

 

Jared wins when he talks about felching.

 

~

 

Jensen feels like a complete and total ass. Apparently he's somehow managed to get his first teaching job at some rich, private school, and this means he's expected to go the whole hog and put a tux on for the prom. He remembers his own prom pretty clearly; he'd ended up getting his dick sucked by the prom king at the afterparty. None of the teachers had worn tuxes to _his_ prom, hell, half of them didn't even bother with ties. 

 

He can't understand why he's standing in line with all the other teachers, meeting his students and their dates. It's not like he doesn't see most of them almost every single day. It's times like these that Jensen feels like he really doesn't belong here, in this blue-blooded school with its fancy uniforms and weird traditions.

 

Then Jared walks in with Sandy, and every drop of blood in Jensen's body heads south so fast he gets dizzy.

 

First the tie, Jensen decides. Probably with his teeth. Yeah, teeth. He'll push Jared down onto his back and sprawl over him, biting his tie and tugging the knot open. Then... the top button of his shirt, just enough to expose the hollow of his throat where Jensen loves to lick and suck and stroke. _Oh yeah._ Then all those tiny buttons on the waistcoat; he might need his fingers for those, but no matter, cause his mouth will be busy at Jared's neck. Once that's gone, it's an easy task to tear that crisp white shirt open and bathe Jared's chest with his tongue. He'll be rutting hard against Jared's thigh by this time, cock hard and leaking in his pants, and he'll probably be moaning softly as Jared writhes beneath him, perfectly styled hair getting all messed up and sweaty.......

 

"...and this is my partner for the evening, Sandra McCoy."

 

Jensen blinks. Oh, right. He's supposed to shake Jared's hand and greet Sandy and pretend like he wasn't just thinking about sex. But from the look in Jared's eye, he ain't fooling nobody. Jared grins at him, shakes his hand, and glances slyly down to Jensen's crotch, and he's just thankful that his pants aren't that close fitting. Sandy giggles and waves a hand, and then they're heading into the ballroom and it's time to greet the next couple.

 

~

 

Jared's mind is miles away as Sandy tugs him towards their table. She pushes him down into the seat, rolls her eyes at him, and tells him to mind her handbag while she goes to see if Tania's here yet. Jared grins foolishly at her, his mind still full of Jensen and his tux; Jensen with his sexy glasses and that black suit and the tie and his hair all sticking up like it does when he's not being Mr Ackles. He barely notices when Sandy comes back, waves a hand in front of his face, and tells him she'll be back in half an hour. She grabs her bag and vanishes, and Jared doesn't see a thing except for Jensen standing with all the other teachers. He occasionally glances in Jared's direction, and even from across the room, his gaze makes Jared's dick jump in his pants.

 

He dances; he's expected to. Apparently it's not the done thing for Prom King nominees to sit out the dancing, even though he feels like some kind of overgrown ape on the dance floor. Sandy holds him close and tells him to just relax, and then pinches his ass and scolds him gently in his ear when she feels his hard-on pressed against her stomach.

 

"Can't help it," Jared mutters. "Have you _seen_ him? God, Sandy... how much more do I gotta dance?"

 

"Not long," she teases. "Then you can go fuck him in the bathroom or something."

 

Jared groans and buries his face in her neck, trying desperately not to hump her.

 

~

 

They finally meet when Chris gets up to do his speech. They're behind the backdrop of the stage - the only place they could find which wasn't already occupied - both nearly out of their minds with desire. It's been a painful evening of smoky glances, occasional brushes as they pass, and much in the way of adjusting of pants. It's dark and musty back here, and Jensen wishes he could see Jared as he undresses him, undoing his tie and shirt and pants to get at that warm, smooth skin. Jared's moaning deep in his chest, biting at Jensen's mouth as they press up against one another. Huge hands are squeezing and groping Jensen's ass, and he finally manages to get Jared's pants down and Jared turned around so he's face-first against the wall.

 

"Shouldn't you be out there, waiting for your name to be called out?" Jensen hisses sharply in Jared's ear as he fumbles with the small packet of lube in his pocket and smears it over his fingers.

 

"Nah... Justin's way more popular," Jared gasps, thrusting back against Jensen's hand as he fucks him with two fingers. It's harsh and rough and fast, has to be, and Jensen can smell the sex in the air as he clumsily pulls his own cock out and slides the condom on.

 

"Hope you're right," Jensen murmurs, biting Jared's earlobe as he presses his dick inside him. He can hear Chris talking about the prom tradition, and all sorts of other bullshit, as he slides in and out of that slick, tight heat. It's surreal; he wonders if he's going to end up having his dick sucked by the prom king again, and then Jared's reaching around and grabbing his hand, dragging it up to his cock and wrapping his fingers around the stiff length.

 

"God, you're such a slut for my dick, aren't you?" Jensen breathes. Jared moans and quickens the pace, his ass slapping against Jensen's balls, one hand scraping against the wall as the other guides Jensen's hand up and down his heated erection.

 

In the distance, Jensen can hear Chris announcing the Prom Queen. Joanna someone; Jared laughs and says that Chad might actually be fucking his date tonight. Jensen ignores him and thrusts harder, faster. Jared moans like a porn star, and Jensen finds himself whispering huskily in Jared's ear, "You been practicing on yourself when I'm not around, Jay? You been using that dildo I gave you? God, I can practically see it... want to see you fuck yourself, Jared..."

 

Jared groans and comes, the thick streams painting the wall in front of him. Just as Jensen's losing it, clenching and thrusting and grimacing as Jared's ass tightens around him, he hears the announcement for Prom King.

 

"Jared Padalecki!"

 

"Oh, _fuck!_ " Jared whimpers. He pulls forward, Jensen's dick slipping out of his ass, and Jensen's really fucking glad he put a condom on cause that's when he finally comes, biting down on Jared's neck as he pulls away and starts tidying himself up.

 

Jensen leans against the wall and laughs softly to himself as he watches Jared leave, attempting to do up his tie, buckle his belt, and tame his hair all at once. He tugs the condom off and wraps it in a handkerchief, and takes his time cleaning himself up. By the time he emerges into the ballroom, Jared's wearing his crown and being congratulated by his friends. Jensen grins, and winks when Jared throws a glance in his direction.

 

~

 

Someone's spiked the punch. That's the only reason Jensen can think of for him being in the same limo as Jared and Sandy and Chad. Chad's date seemed to think that because she was Prom Queen, she could have any guy she liked, and didn't need Chad. Jensen isn't sure what happened to the girl Sandy had been busted making out with earlier, but he doesn't really care. Jared is all hands; Jensen remembers how affectionate Jared had gotten after just one shot of tequila, but maybe _affectionate_ isn't the right word for how Jared's acting right now.

 

Horny. Yeah, definitely. And despite what Jensen likes to tell himself, Jared's not only bigger than him, but stronger than him, and put those things together with Jensen's inability to refuse anything Jared wants...

 

Yeah, he's in a limo with three of his students, one of the sitting on his lap and making out with him. Huge hands are cupping his face, stroking his cheeks as Jared's tongue twists inside his mouth, hot and sharp and tasting like vodka. Jensen's had a few himself; it seems that although the administration here frowns upon same-sex couples at the prom, they're quite happy to overlook a little vodka in the punch. Jensen finds himself with his hands on Jared's ass, head tilted as far back as it can go as Jared moans and rubs against him.

 

"Jared, we shouldn't..." Jensen manages to whisper. Jared shakes his head, and replies, "They're friends; it's safe."

 

Jensen hesitates, but then nods and goes back to kissing Jared. He can't get enough of kissing him, the feel of his wide, warm mouth pressed against his, his tongue delving and dancing inside him. Jared's hands are running all over his chest, strong thumbs pressing hard against his nipples through his shirt, and Jensen feels a whisper of air against his skin when Jared starts sliding his buttons open.

 

"No, no, please dear God _get a fucking room already!_ "

 

Jared stops what he's doing to glare at Chad. Jensen blinks and comes back to earth, and looks around to see Chad and Sandy staring at them wide-eyed.

 

"Uh," he says eloquently.

 

"Shut up," Jared snarls. "You all but had your cock in Joanna's hand on the way here."

 

Sandy lets out a sudden giggle before slapping a hand over her mouth.

 

"Dude!" Chad moans. "It's Mr Ackles! That's ... that's just wrong, man, and I know I always bug you for details but right now, I'm quite happy with just the verbal ones, not the visuals!"

 

Jensen's planned reply of 'uh, um, well,' is interrupted when the limo pulls up at Justin's parents' beach house. Sandy gets out and takes Chad's wrist, pulling him along too. Chad glares balefully at Jensen.

 

"Please tell me you're not coming to the _student_ afterparty," he grumbles.

 

"Fuck off," Jared says lazily, running a thumb over Jensen's cheek as he stares into his eyes. "You two run along, I just wanna..."

 

"Don't need to know!" Chad barks, and he slams the limo door behind him.

 

Jared doesn't object when Jensen leans past him and knocks on the driver's window, telling him to go for a half-hour drive, anywhere.

 

"Want you," Jared moans as the limo pulls away. "Want you in my bed, wanna see you spread out and naked in my bed, wanna fuck you so bad." His hands are everywhere again, pulling Jensen's shirt out of his pants, his voice breathy and low in Jensen's ear.

 

"Your parents..." Jensen mumbles, all restraint flying out the window as Jared peels his shirt open and pushes the edges aside to lick at his chest.

 

"Gone out," Jared says around Jensen's nipple. He's tonguing it gently, lightly, and Jensen hisses softly as a thrill of arousal shoots through him.

 

"But..."

 

"Won't be home till midnight..."

 

Jensen's resolve vanishes when he looks at his watch and sees that it's only half ten. Jared shifts on his lap, rubbing his erection against Jensen's stomach and whimpering into his neck as Jensen gives the driver new directions.

 

~

 

By the time the limo finally pulls up at his house, Jared's almost crazed with need. Jensen feels so fucking _good_ under him, all sharp angles and firm muscle, and if it weren't for the image Jared has in his mind of Jensen sprawled across his navy sheets, Jared woulda had his hand in Jensen's pants, jerking him off while he ate at Jensen's mouth.

 

They tumble out of the limo, half out of their tuxes already, and Jensen presses Jared up against the front door, rubbing his erection against Jared's ass as he fumbles with his keys. Jared's panting constantly, and when he finally gets the door open, he doesn't bother with switching any lights on, instead just slamming the door shut and dragging Jensen upstairs by his arm.

 

Finally they're there; they're in Jared's room. Jared doesn't bother being embarrassed about all the kid things in his room, like the poster of Jennifer Love Hewitt and the stuffed bears in the corner. All he cares about is getting Jensen naked in his bed, like he's dreamed of for what seems like forever. He pushes his teacher backwards, making him lose his balance and fall onto Jared's bed, and Jared's on him in moments, tearing his tux the rest of the way off as Jensen's hands tug at Jared's own clothes. He's so _fucking gorgeous_ ; all tanned skin and tight muscles, long lean lines and heat. Jared straddles him, their cocks rubbing together, and licks Jensen's mouth, seeking and gaining entrance. The air of the room is close, musky, and Jared tangles his fingers in Jensen's choppy hair as they kiss almost violently.

 

"Wanna fuck you," Jared pants. "Need you so bad, please Jensen..."

 

"Wait," Jensen murmurs, a strange light in his eyes. "I wanna see you fuck yourself with that dildo I gave you... just like you do when you're jerking off. Please?"

 

Jared sits up, his face flaming red and his cock jerking.

 

"I..."

 

"Please..." Jensen bites his lip and looks so damned eager Jared can't help but nod and reach under the bed for box he keeps his dildos and lube in. The one Jensen gave him is bigger than what he's used to, curved and long and Jared uses it damn near every night, it feels so good. He rolls onto his back, legs spread and bent at the knee, feet planted on the bed as he pours a little lube over the dildo. Jensen crouches between his legs, hands stroking Jared's thighs as he watches avidly.

 

Jared takes a deep breath and reaches down, slicking his hole with lube and sliding two fingers in. Jensen's eyes almost turn black with lust; he keeps one hand on Jared's leg while the other moves seemingly without conscious thought to his cock. Jared thrusts his hips, fucking himself on his fingers, wanting more, and when he removes his fingers and presses the head of the dildo against his hole, he hears Jensen whimper.

 

"Yeah, come on..."

 

"You can't wait to see this, can you?" Jared pants, pressing slightly and inhaling sharply when the head of the dildo slides smoothly into him. He grabs blindly for his cock as he pushes the dildo further into him, slick and warm and hard until it's all the way inside him, the head nudging against his prostate.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jensen gasps, his hand working hard on his cock as Jared fucks himself with the dildo. Jared catches his eye and grins, sweat rolling down his face as he arches his back and _fucks_ , thrusting almost violently as he tugs his cock and groans his lust into his darkened room.

 

Jensen's _this close_ to losing it; seeing Jared take his pleasure so brutally and openly in front of him has him panting and growling, fingers clenched on Jared's thigh to ground him. He wants to yank that dildo out of Jared's ass and replace it with his cock; he wants to just keep on watching and drink in the sight before him and come all over Jared's thighs.

 

"Gonna come," Jared gasps, the hand on his dick working faster, tugging sharply and roughly, thumb caressing the head almost gently, smearing precome all over the shaft.

 

"Come on," Jensen whispers, one hand sliding up Jared's thigh to caress his balls, the other squeezing and jerking. He can feel his orgasm building in his belly, radiating through his limbs, about to burst out his cock. Jared's limbs freeze, and he bites through his lip, letting out a muffled grunt as he presses the dildo in hard, fast, _so far_ , his cock jerking as streams of come spurt out and cover his chest. Jensen moans loudly, leaning in close, pressing the head of his cock against Jared's hand on the dildo, smearing fluid all over it as he thrusts once, twice, into his fist and comes hard, long ropes of spunk spraying over Jared's hand and ass. Jensen doesn't even bother trying to hold himself up; he collapses onto Jared's chest, glasses digging into him as Jared chuckles and slides the dildo out of himself.

 

"Love you so much," Jensen whimpers, forcing himself to move up Jared's body so they're properly aligned; mouth to mouth and chest to chest.

 

"Yeah, I know you do," Jared replies. He grabs a box of Kleenex from beside the bed, and once they're both cleaned up, he forces Jensen to get under the covers.

 

"But - your parents... I can't stay!"

 

"They always knock. And, well, tomorrow's Sunday. You can sneak out while they're at church."

 

Jensen doesn't even bother to weigh the ramifications of that as Jared pulls him close and rolls over so his back is pressed flush against Jensen's front. He falls asleep almost immediately, warm breath on Jared's neck and an arm wrapped around his waist.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen wakes up at some disturbingly early hour of the morning and has a dreadful moment of 'Where the hell am I?' before he recognizes the arms wrapped around him as Jared's, and the small, teenage-boy room as also belonging to Jared. Jensen gets a strange, warm feeling in his stomach when he turns around to see Jared blissfully asleep, a half-smile on his relaxed face, his hair sticking up in tufts from where he's been sleeping on it.

 

But Jensen's got to get up; he's had a lot to drink, and is in desperate need of a trip to the bathroom. In the middle of the night, at Jared's place, with Jared's family sleeping unawares all around him.

 

Carefully detaching himself from Jared's grasp, Jensen smoothly rolls out of bed. Jared grunts, rolls onto his back, and starts snoring lightly as Jensen fumbles around the floor for something - anything! - to put on. He eventually finds a pair of Jared's sweatpants and, trying not to trip over the too-long legs, opens the door and creeps into the hallway.

 

Eventually he finds the bathroom, after almost opening the door of what (from the snoring coming from behind it) is Jared's parents' room, and curses when he catches the ragged cuff of the sweatpants in the bathroom door when he closes it. He trips and almost falls, the pants ending up around his knees as he catches his balance. Red-faced and glad no one saw _that_ , he silently curses Jared for a) being so damned tall and b) having sweatpants that are, despite his height, somehow too long for him.

 

A minute later, he opens the door and almost has a heart attack when he sees Jared on the other side, his hand raised to knock on the door. Jared's face relaxes.

 

"Thank God, I didn't know where you'd gone..." Jared says quietly.

 

Jensen smiles. "Awww, I'm touched," he replies. "By the way, why are your damned pants so long?"

 

Jared looks down and almost bursts out laughing at the entire foot of excess leg on the pants Jensen is wearing.

 

"They aren't," he says. "You're just short."

 

"Six-one is _not_ short," Jensen grumbles. "You're just some kind of freak."

 

Jared reaches out with a freakishly long arm and hooks a finger in Jensen's waistband, tugging him closer.

 

"You love it," he breathes, tilting his head down so his mouth is an inch away from Jensen's. Jensen nods despite himself and firmly plants both hands on Jared's boxer-clad ass. Their lips are just touching when there's a creak of a door off to the side, and suddenly Jared's sister is standing there, staring wide-eyed at the pair of them.

 

~

 

Oh, _shit_. Jared feels his insides turn upside down.

 

"Jared?" Meghan says sleepily. "What are ... oh my _God_ , is that Mr Ackles?"

 

Sensing an imminent explosion, Jared lets go of Jensen and goes to his sister, who is staring at Jensen with a look of total shock on her face. He leans in close and says, "Go back to bed, we'll talk about it tomorrow, and I swear, if you tell mom and dad, I'm telling them I saw you making out with Bobby behind the bike sheds last week."

 

Meghan's eyes go even wider, and she nods, going back into her room and closing the door.

 

"This is bad," Jared moans when he and Jensen are safely back in his room.

 

"No shit," Jensen snarls. "I shouldn't have stayed, I don't know what the hell I was thinking! God, imagine if that had been your _dad_."

 

Jared runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "I'm getting so tired of sneaking around," he says quietly. "Why can't we just come out and admit that we're together?"

 

"You know why!" Jensen growls. "I'd lose my job! I'd never teach again!"

 

"But if I took the blame..."

 

"Wouldn't work," Jensen interrupts. "They'd turn it around so it's my fault for not alerting anyone, for letting it go so far."

 

"There's only two months till I graduate," Jared says. "Maybe ... maybe we should take a break till then." There's a giant lump in Jared's throat as he forces the words out, and he wishes he could take them back when he sees the look of pain on Jensen's face. He leans over and takes hold of Jensen, grasping his face in both hands, drawing him close.

 

"This isn't a breakup, okay? I love you," he whispers. "I love you so fucking much..."

 

Jensen nods, his lips a tight line. "Two months," he says quietly. "I can do that." He leans in and kisses Jared lightly on the mouth before moving away and getting off the bed.

 

"Where you goin'?" Jared asks.

 

"Uh. Leaving," Jensen says.

 

"It's three in the morning. Stay the night," Jared pleads.

 

Jensen nods again and strips off his sweatpants, getting back into bed and allowing Jared to wrap himself around Jensen's body.

 

"Just... don't go kissing other boys, okay?" Jensen whispers. "I might have to expel you or something."

 

They kiss and murmur and make love for hours, until there's daylight seeping through the curtains and Jared can hear his parents getting ready for church. The moment the car pulls out of the driveway, he's hustling Jensen out of bed, into his clothes, and downstairs before his sister wakes up. They kiss for what seems like hours in the hall, neither of them willing to let go and just be a student and his teacher for the next two months. Finally, Jensen pulls away and opens the door, and doesn't look back as he heads back to his old life.

 

~

 

School on Monday is pretty much the worst day of Jensen's life, and he doesn't even have any classes with Jared in them. Somehow he's managing to see Jared everywhere; between every single class he happens to see Jared in the hallways, is always bumping into him, is always catching his eye. He's trying, really, he is, but he's distracted and finding it hard to concentrate on his classes. He keeps seeing the look of pain on Jared's face when he told Jensen that they should take a break; keeps thinking that now that Jared's explored his sexuality, he'll be quite happy to go and find himself a boyfriend who's the same age as him, who he doesn't have to sneak around with and pretend that there's nothing between them.

 

Tuesday's worse. Sitting at the back of the class, Jared's eyes bore into Jensen, and whenever Jensen looks in Jared's direction, he feels his cheeks flush and he stutters. The second time it happens, Jared blushes and looks away, and Jensen can't catch his eye again during the entire class. It's painful, and Jensen wants nothing more than to stand up and declare his love for Jared in front of the entire class.

 

The bell rings and the class packs up. As Jensen stands by the door watching them go, he feels a hand slide over his ass. He almost shrieks, and catches a glimpse of a cheeky grin from Jared as he goes past Jensen and heads off to his next class.

 

~

 

"This... this was the worst idea _ever_ ," Jared proclaims to Chad and Sandy at lunchtime, as they sit in their usual spot out in the middle of the field, away from prying ears. "I thought that I thought about him a lot before, but now I can't think of anything else." He tears up the grass in front of his crossed legs and glowers at his lunch.

 

Chad and Sandy exchange glances.

 

"You wanna go to the movies tonight?" Sandy asks eventually. "Take your mind off of things. You know."

 

Jared nods. It's not like he can concentrate on his homework.

 

~

 

On the way through the mall to the movie theater, Jared's eye is caught by a sign.

 

"Hang on," he says to Chad. "How long we got till that movie starts?"

 

"Hour or so," Chad says. "Come on, we're meeting Sandy at Wendy's in five."

 

"I'll meet you there," Jared says. "I... I'm gonna go do something."

 

Chad cocks an eyebrow at him, then shrugs and heads off. Jared steels himself and goes into a shop.

 

Half an hour later, he meets Chad and Sandy, a changed man.

 

"What the hell took you so long?" Sandy asks. Jared grins at her and taps his nose.

 

"Dude, spill," Chad snaps. "You're so damned secretive these days, you don't tell us anything!"

 

"Christ, Chad, you sound like a girl," Jared teases, and Sandy punches him on the arm.

 

"Whatever," Chad says, fishing around on his tray for the last of his fries. "Come on man, we gotta get tickets."

 

They're standing in line at the movie counter when Jared sees something that makes his stomach drop down to his toes. Jensen, walking out of the theater with another guy. Another _hot_ guy, who looks to be older than Jensen, who looks pretty damned familiar with Jensen, judging from the way he slaps Jensen on the back as they share a joke. Jared feels all the color drain out of his face, and when Sandy and Chad realize something's wrong and follow his gaze, there's a stunned silence from both of them.

 

"'Scuse me, I gotta go," Jared mumbles, and makes a run for it. He doesn't even hear Chad and Sandy calling out for him to stop, wait. He makes it all the way to his dad's car before Sandy catches up to him.

 

"Jared, wait," she snaps. "You have no idea what that could have been."

 

"Don't be stupid," Jared mutters. "He's found someone else, someone older than me. Someone who's not a _kid_."

 

"Why would he do that?" she asks sensibly. "Did it ever seem like he was getting tired of you while you were together?"

 

"....not really," Jared says quietly. "But you never know. I told him we should take a break, but it was pretty much implied that it wasn't a 'seeing other people' break. And now that he's managed to get away from me, he can finally date whoever the hell he wants."

 

"You ever gonna ask him about this?" Sandy asks. "Or are you gonna just stew about it like the idiot you are? Jesus Christ. It could be a friend. You and Chad get pretty handsy sometimes, how do you think that would look to Jensen if he saw you guys together and didn't know who Chad was?"

 

"Uh..." Jared says eloquently.

 

"Damn right," Sandy says. "Now get your ass back in there, we're going to see that damned movie."

 

Jared nods and lets her drag him back inside, but all through the movie, he can't get the image of Jensen with the strange man out of his head. _Makes sense,_ his inner enemy says. _Who'd want to date a schoolboy when they can date someone who's much older and more experienced? Probably sick of having to teach me everything. Probably wants to just be able to go on a date like a normal person, too. No sneaking around. Nice of him to wait so long, though. Fucker._

 

~

 

Jared can barely look at Jensen during class on Wednesday. Every time he does, he imagines Jensen with that other man, kissing him, licking his body, fucking him. He imagines the look on Jensen's face when he comes, imagines someone else seeing that, and wants to punch the guy who had dared to know Jensen the way only Jared should. By the end of the class, he's not paid any attention to what Jensen had been saying, instead imagining all sorts of scenarios. The worst is thinking that perhaps Jensen's known this guy for ages, has been secretly dating him for ages, and just hadn't known how to let Jared down easily.

 

Jared's not gonna cry. He's not some _girl_. He locks himself in a cubicle in the boys' toilets and takes a few deep breaths, thinking violent thoughts instead of depressing ones, and heads off to Phys Ed, where he spends a blissful hour practicing tackles.

 

~

 

On Thursday, Jared ends up cycling past Jensen's place on the way home from school. He stops and looks up at Jensen's apartment, remembering the last time he was there - Jensen had been about to take a shower when Jared had turned up, and they'd both ended up in the small shower cubicle, barely enough room for the pair of them to stand facing each other. They'd kissed and stroked and licked, hot water pounding down on them, until they'd both been moaning and coming into each others' hands. Jared closes his eyes as he remembers, feeling his cock harden in his pants. He's just about to get back on his bike and leave when he sees the man from the movie theater going up the steps and opening the front door with a _key_.

 

All the way home, Jared imagines smashing the guy's face with a sledgehammer.

 

~

 

"I saw that guy again!" Jared says.

 

"Which guy?" Sandy replies.

 

Jared switches the phone to his other ear as he tears his uniform off and struggles into his pyjamas. It's a good night to spend in front of the TV playing the most violent Playstation game he owns. "That guy I saw Jensen with at the movies the other night!"

 

There's silence from Sandy's end. "Where did you see him?"

 

"Going into Jensen's apartment. He had a fucking key to the door." Jared sits down on his bed and buries his face in one hand. He's not gonna cry, not gonna cry...

 

"I think you should ask him about it," Sandy says. "You have _no_ idea of the circumstances. You're probably barking up the completely wrong tree!"

 

"I... I don't know what to do," Jared says quietly. "It hasn't even been a week yet - how the hell am I supposed to cope for another two months? I can't stand it, I can't stand not being able to touch him."

 

Sandy sighs. "Honestly, I don't know how two guys can ever have a relationship without a woman around to tell them what to do. Talk to him, hon. And this break thing? Give it up; you're not fooling anyone but yourself."

 

She hangs up, and Jared throws the phone down on his bed. Tomorrow, he'll have to go talk to Jensen. This whole 'break' thing was pretty much the worst idea he's ever had.

 

~

 

On Friday, Jensen's got dark circles under his eyes. Jared's stomach clenches; he remembers the last time Jensen came to school looking like that - it had been because Jared had kept him up most of the night with lips and tongue and fingers and cock, only leaving when the sun started to rise. He has horrible thoughts of Jensen and that other guy; but before he can start creating scenarios in his head featuring his teacher and his teacher's new possibly-boyfriend, Sandy slaps him on the arm and passes him a note.

 

_Talk to him. Dumbass._

 

Jared sighs. He catches Jensen's eyes, and is surprised to see a look of longing. He was expecting guilt.

 

~

 

It's almost ten in the evening, and Jared's parked outside Jensen's place again. The lights are on in Jensen's apartment, and Jared locks his bike up and starts up the steps to the front door, stomach clenched with fear. It takes him almost a minute to get up the guts to press the buzzer.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Uh. Jensen? It's Jared."

 

There's a pause, and Jared's about to just leave when the door clicks open.

 

"Come on up."

 

Jared doesn't need to be told twice. When he gets to Jensen's door he finds it open, and Jensen is just inside, holding a beer.

 

"Hey. Um. How's it going?" Jared asks, his hands shoved in his pockets to stop himself fiddling.

 

"Absolute shit," Jensen says candidly. "Come in."

 

The lounge is looking incredibly tidy, for the first time ever. Jared almost misses the piles of books and clothes that usually decorate Jensen's place, thinking that he must have tidied up a bit for this new guy. Jensen hands him a beer and waves towards the couch. 

 

"Back in a moment." He disappears through the door into the kitchen, and Jared can hear voices. _Shit._ He stands up, puts his beer down on the coffee table, and is just about to leave when Jensen comes back in.

 

"Where you going?" he asks, looking puzzled.

 

"Look man," Jared says, "I get that you don't wanna be with me anymore, I do. I mean, I guess it kinda sucks having to hide your ... boyfriend, whatever. But couldn't you have just told me you'd met someone else, instead of sneaking around?" Jared can hear his voice getting higher, louder, but he doesn't care. He's so damned pissed right now; he doesn't care what Jensen thinks of him.

 

"Jared... what the hell are you talking about? Met someone else? I haven't met someone else!"

 

"Don't lie to me," Jared spits. "I saw you the other night at the movies with some new guy. And the other day, I was going past your place and he was letting himself in with a _key!_ "

 

A look of comprehension passes of Jensen's face. Without turning away from Jared, he calls out, "Hey, Joshua? Someone here wants to meet you..."

 

Jared blinks, confused. The guy he's been imagining dead and mutilated all week comes out of the kitchen, and smiles at him.

 

"Jared, this is my brother, Joshua. Joshua, this is Jared. I think I've told you about him."

 

Jared's mouth falls open. "I..."

 

"Hey," Joshua says. "Nice to meet you. Sorry to break up the party, but I'm gonna go meet some friends down at the bar. See you in a bit, Jensen." He picks up his jacket from the couch and leaves, slapping Jensen on the back and winking at Jared.

 

The moment the door shuts behind Joshua, Jared finds himself shoved up against it. Jensen's right in his face, hands gripping his hips tightly as he presses his body against Jared's.

 

"Can't do it," Jensen pants in Jared's ear, biting down on his earlobe and tugging it between his teeth as his hands tear Jared's fly open. "Gotta have you, Jared..."

 

"Jesus," Jared grunts, unable to do anything except tilt his head to lick Jensen's neck, sucking hard till there's a red mark. His hands have found their way down to Jensen's ass, firm and tight in his jeans, and he thrusts his hips, feeling his cock harden in his pants as it presses up against Jensen's erection. Jensen's moaning softly as he licks Jared's jawline, tracing the curve of his face around till he reaches his mouth. They kiss like they're starving; lips and tongue crashing together, violent and messy and noisy. 

 

Jared can't stop rubbing himself against Jensen; can't stop thrusting his hips and he claims Jensen's mouth as his own once again. Jensen presses a thigh between Jared's leg, and he rides it without shame as they kiss and moan and suck each other's mouths. His head falls back against the door and he lets out an embarrassing sound as Jensen unzips his pants before bringing both their cocks out; he feels like he's gonna burst if he can't come soon. Jared looks down and sees Jensen wrap his hands around them both, slick with precome and sweat.

 

"Want you to fuck me," Jared whispers, and Jensen groans.

 

"Later," he says, gripping their cocks tightly and starting to jerk them off. Jared whimpers and thrusts his hips, fucking Jensen's hand, loving the hot length of his cock pressed against Jared's, the feel of the rough material of Jensen's shirt rubbing against his chest. He lets out a yell when Jensen presses against his left nipple, and Jensen pulls away with a concerned look on his face.

 

"What the..." Jensen tears Jared's shirt open, and his eyes turn dark when he sees the new decoration on Jared's nipple. "When..."

 

"Just the other night," Jared grins. "You like it?"

 

Jensen bites his lip and lets out a strangled groan. "Can I..."

 

"Not yet," Jared says sadly. "Gotta wait till it heals."

 

"No fair," Jensen whimpers, leaning over and licking a hot stripe up Jared's chest to just below his nipple. He circles the small metal barbell carefully, not touching it, and Jared whimpers and gasps bitten-off curses as Jensen tongues his other nipple and jerks his cock.

 

"Gonna..." Jared manages to grunt as a rush of heat flows through his body and he comes, comes so fucking hard, his cock spurting and emptying all over Jensen's hands as he moans and curses and bucks his hips.

 

"Jesus," Jensen mutters, tilting his head up again to kiss Jared, hot and wet and delicious, his hand slick with come as he takes hold of Jared's hand and wraps it around his dick. Jared breaks away from the kiss and looks down, seemingly fascinated by the sight of Jensen's slick cock sliding through his fist.

 

"C'mon," Jensen grinds out, his hips jerking helplessly as Jared slowly strokes his dick, thumb sliding over the head and squeezing not quite hard enough.

 

"Jensen?" Jared whispers in his ear. 

 

"Yeah?" Jensen grunts. God, why won't he just fucking jerk him off already...

 

"I wanna rim you."

 

Jensen doesn't even think twice; he's dragging Jared off to his bedroom before he can blink. He's almost at the bed when Jared tackles him, and he ends up on his stomach with his dick rubbing almost painfully against the blankets. Jared's sprawled across his back, tongue licking the back of his neck, hands wrapped around his hips.

 

"So. You gonna teach me?" Jared asks, a lewd grin in his voice. "Or should I just make it up as I go?"

 

~

 

Jensen's pretty sure he should feel like an idiot; he's on his knees, face buried in his arms, legs spread, ass sticking up in the air. But after Jared slowly peels his clothes off of him and grins dirtily at Jensen while stripping his own clothes off and arranging Jensen just how he wants, he can't help but feel more turned on than he ever has before. His rock-hard dick feels heavy and almost obscene as it twitches and jerks against his belly, and when Jared kneels behind him and breathes hot air over his ass cheeks, Jensen lets out a soft whimper.

 

"Not even gotten started yet," Jared murmurs, a warm hand skating over Jensen's hip and down his thigh. Jensen grips the sheets and tries not to shriek when Jared spreads his ass cheeks and licks a long, hot strip all the way from his balls to his back.

 

"Hmm," Jared mumbles, considering. "Interesting." Jensen hears him lick his lips, but before he has a chance to say anything, Jared's thumbs are pressing into his ass and his tongue slides _in_.

 

"Ohmygod," Jensen babbles, hips jerking as Jared licks around his hole. His cock is leaking constantly, dripping precome onto the blankets as Jensen closes his eyes and bites back a scream. Jared's licking him enthusiastically, exploring every surface, thumbs stroking and sliding in and out of him. Jensen groans and almost comes when Jared takes his thumbs away and replaces them with two long fingers, reaching far inside him and stroking his prostate as he licks around his fingers, pressing his tongue in between them.

 

"Jared..." Jensen mumbles around his mouthful of pillow.

 

"Hmmm?" The humming throbs through Jensen's body, and he grits his teeth as a wave of arousal flows through him and he almost comes.

 

"Want your cock in me..."

 

Jared groans, and Jensen feels him climb to his knees. He rummages blindly around his bed, looking for the condoms and lube he usually keeps under the pillow, and Jared bites down on his shoulder, two fingers still in his ass as he grabs the condom out of Jensen's hand and tears it open. There's a quiet _glug_ of lube, and then Jared's slowly pushing inside him.

 

"God, you're tight," Jared moans. "So fucking tight... did you miss me?"

 

"Fuck yeah," Jensen pants. "Got a hand cramp from wanking..."

 

Jared chuckles. "At least you didn't almost get caught jerking off in the library by Psycho Jeffrey."

 

Jensen laughs, his laughter turning to groans as Jared increases the speed of his thrusts, the head of his dick sliding relentlessly against Jensen's prostate. It's hard and messy and _sofuckinggood_ , Jensen can't imagine how he survived the past week without Jared around him, in him, fucking him and touching him. Jared's hands are splayed over his back, huge areas of intense heat seeping into Jensen's bones as they grunt and shift and move together. The head of Jensen's bed is banging against the wall; he hopes the neighbors are out or something, otherwise they'll be watching their television to the soundtrack of Jared's grunts and Jensen's groans as they fuck.

 

"Missed your tight ass," Jared gasps. "Missed your fucking gorgeous mouth, your cock, your hands... Jensen..." He reaches around and takes hold of Jensen's hard dick, jerking it roughly as he fucks him harder, balls slapping against his ass, the room echoing with the wet sounds of their fucking. Jensen's mouth falls open and he lets out a long, low moan, thrusting forward into Jared's fist and then back onto his dick, pushing and grunting as his balls tighten and he comes, comes everywhere, white-hot wetness shooting out of his dick as Jared grips him hard and bites his neck. His thrusts speed up, and he mumbles incoherent words into Jensen's neck as he stills and comes, hands tightening on Jensen's hips.

 

All Jensen can hear is Jared panting in his ear, and he turns his head slightly as Jared's lips touch his cheek.

 

"Um," Jared says. "Do we need to talk about this?"

 

Jensen chuckles, and cranes his neck around to kiss Jared.

 

~

 

"Why would you think I'd go straight out and find someone else, Jared?" Jensen asks. They're on the couch; cleaned up and dressed, and Jared's feeling kinda uncomfortable.

 

"Cause I'm just a kid, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to have a relationship you could be open about," Jared says. "Um. Kinda stupid, right?"

 

Jensen bursts out laughing, and Jared glares at him. "What?"

 

"Only that I've been spending all week thinking that now that you're all experienced, you're probably gonna go and find yourself a boyfriend who you don't have to sneak around with." Still chuckling, Jensen sits down next to Jared on the couch, his thigh pressing against Jared's.

 

"...oh."

 

"This break..." Jensen begins.

 

"...was the stupidest idea I've ever had," Jared finishes.

 

"But," Jensen continues, "if we're gonna keep seeing each other, we gotta lay some ground rules."

 

Jared nods. "Yeah. Like - no staying over at my place."

 

"No being alone together at school."

 

Jared sighs. "That's gonna suck."

 

"I know," Jensen agrees. "But... we don't have long till you graduate, and you can see me in the evenings."

 

"This is _really_ gonna suck," Jared says gloomily. Jensen moves closer and nudges his way under Jared's arm so he's resting his head on his chest. Jared winces, and Jensen grins, sliding a hand up Jared's chest to gently caress the skin around his piercing.

 

"Can't wait to lick this," Jensen says softly. "How long do I gotta wait?"

 

"Few weeks, I reckon," Jared says. "Apparently, it increases sensation."

 

Jensen tilts his head up, grinning at Jared, who bends slightly and kisses Jensen. It's slow and warm and feels like honey; so damned sweet and smooth Jared feels like he could just go on doing this forever.

 

They're interrupted by the door to Jensen's apartment opening. They break apart, and Jensen's brother comes in, throwing a grin at them when he sees them curled up on the couch together.

 

"Busy night?" he says with a wink. Jared blushes, and Jensen waves a bored hand at Joshua.

 

"Fuck off," he says lazily.

 

Joshua shakes his head and vanishes into the kitchen. Jared stretches and starts to stand up.

 

"Where you going?" Jensen asks.

 

"It's late, I gotta get home," Jared explains.

 

"It's Friday night; stay with me," Jensen says quietly. "I got no nosy family gonna knock on my door and discover us."

 

"Don't have any clothes here, and your shortass pants don't fit," Jared says with a grin. Jensen slaps him across the back of the head, and they collapse in a fit of laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: Porny interlude. No plot. :)  
  


* * *

* * *

The staff bathroom on the fifth floor is usually deserted, but that doesn't stop Jensen from twitching nervously and listening carefully for approaching teachers as he waits for Jared to turn up. The damned kid had been teasing him mercilessly all through the last class of the day, fiddling with his nipple ring, glancing occasionally at Jensen with his smouldering eyes and biting his lip as he stroked his chest.

 

Footsteps echo down the hallway outside the bathroom, and Jensen feels his dick twitch in his pants. He reaches down to cup himself, closing his eyes and rubbing gently at his balls as he imagines just what he's gonna do to punish Jared for making him hard all through class. He leans an arm against the mirror, pressing his head against it and breathing hard, seeing his breath cloud up the mirror as he gently strokes himself to full hardness through his pants.

 

The door creaks open, and Jensen looks up to see Jared standing there, a look of pure lust on his face as he watches Jensen.

 

"Got your note, _sir_ ," Jared says with a glint in his eyes. "You gonna punish me now?"

 

Jensen turns around and cocks an eyebrow at Jared. "You deserve it," he says, a stern look on his face. "Acting like that during class... oughta put you in detention, boy..."

 

Jared grins and leans against the wall, folding his arms and thrusting his hip out in an unmistakeably provocative pose. Jensen stalks over to him, running a hand up his chest till it reaches his nipple, and Jared inhales sharply as Jensen strokes it lightly, caressing the small ring and the skin around it. He leans in close and licks Jared's earlobe, whispering, "You gonna let me touch it now?"

 

Jared nods, his breathing harsh and loud in the bathroom. "Doesn't hurt anymore," he whispers, and moves his hands up to unbutton his shirt.

 

"No," Jensen grates. "Don't you move." He starts unbuttoning Jared's shirt, slowly, carefully, stroking the smooth, hot skin underneath as Jared starts writhing gently under him. Eventually he's got him all undone, shirttails hanging out of his pants and tie loose and askew. Finally, _finally_ , Jensen can touch that ring that's been teasing him mercilessly for the past five weeks.

 

"You're breaking rules, sir," Jared pants, hands clutching at Jensen's hair as he guides Jensen's mouth to his nipple. "Remember? No meeting up at school..."

 

"Don't care," Jensen whispers, blowing gently on Jared's taut nipple. "All your fault, this." He licks the piercing gently, just tickling it with the tip of his tongue, and Jared groans deep in his chest, his hips thrusting forwards to get some contact with Jensen's body.

 

"Like that?" Jensen asks, whisper-soft, as he teases and strokes Jared's piercing. The metal is cool against his tongue, feeling sharp and tasting like sweat and Jared and a faint hint of soap. Jared's fingers clutch his hair, grip his face, and Jensen can hear himself whimpering as he explores Jared's nipple with his tongue. He wraps his hands around Jared's sides, smoothing over heated skin with his thumbs, exploring the defined muscles on Jared's torso with his fingers.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jared gasps, hands flailing everywhere. "Jensen... gonna come, fucking hell that feels so good..."

 

"Not yet," Jensen mutters around his mouthful of piercing and flesh. "Get your pants off, I gotta fuck you."

 

Jared lets out a desperate moan, and then he's tearing his belt open and pushing his pants and boxers down his legs.

 

"How you wanna do this?" Jared asks, kicking his shoes and pants off. Jensen glances around - they're not exactly in the best place for a nice slow fuck, and Jensen's dying to keep playing with that silver ring with his tongue while he fucks Jared into next year.

 

"Ride me," he mutters, licking Jared's neck.

 

"Sounds good," Jared agrees breathily.

 

~

 

It's awkward and fumbling, but eventually Jensen finds himself sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, his pants pushed down just far enough to get his cock out. He digs through his pockets, trying to find the lube and condom he shoved in there earlier, while Jared sits astride his crotch and wraps his arms around Jensen's neck.

 

"You gonna get me ready?" Jared whispers into Jensen's ear. "Gonna fuck me with your fingers? Or are you gonna punish me good? Just shove on in there... make me feel it..."

 

Jensen's eyes roll back in his head and he almost comes as Jared slides back and forth on him, his dick riding the crease of Jared's ass. He fumbles with the condom, rolling it down onto his cock, then slicks himself up and takes a firm grip on the base of his cock.

 

"Yeah, now," Jared breathes, arms tightly locked around Jensen's neck, hips jerking slightly, cock hard and leaking against Jensen's shirt.

 

"Fuck... fuckfuckfuck _fuck!_ " Jensen curses as he slowly pushes inside that tight heat. He leans forward and latches himself onto Jared's nipple again, sucking and teasing and tasting as he presses his cock deep into Jared's ass. Jared throws his head back, sweat rolling down his face and mouth wide open and gasping, fucking _writhing_ on Jensen's dick. Jensen can feel the cold tile of the bathroom wall pressing into his back through his thin shirt, but that's nothing to the heat of Jared, his hands clenched in Jensen's hair as Jensen sucks his chest and grips his ass tightly.

 

"That's... that's... oh fuck... feels fucking _amazing_ , Jen... fuck, _harder_!"

 

Jensen can't honestly think of anything fucking sexier than Jared, half-naked with his unbuttoned shirt hanging off his arms, riding Jensen's dick with careless abandon. His hair's flopping over his eyes, and he bites his lip hard as his cock jerks and shoots streams of come onto his stomach and Jensen's shirt.

 

" _Jesuschrist_ ," Jensen moans, fucking up deep and hard into Jared, trying not to bite down too hard as he comes, hips thrusting as much as they can, hands gripping so tightly there'll probably be bruises later.

 

"Oh man..." Jared moans. "I... I knew there'd be more sensation... but Jesus _Christ_."

 

Jensen nods in agreement, feeling dizzy and spaced out. "Perhaps I should get one too."

 

Jared grins down at him. "I wouldn't object."

 

"I'll think about it," Jensen says. "Oh, and Jared? If you don't wear a jacket during class for the next coupla weeks, I swear, I'ma have to stop wearing my glasses so I can concentrate on work instead of you."


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: Minor interlude. A prequel, if you will. The first time Jared sees Mr Ackles.  


* * *

When Mrs Jennings' replacement showed up one Monday morning about halfway through the school year, Jared thought it must be a joke.

 

His first thought was, _He doesn't look that much older than me. How the hell can he be a teacher?_

 

His second thought was, _Jesus fucking Christ, he's about the hottest guy I have ever seen._

 

He shifted in his seat, trying to ignore the fact that his cock had become hard almost instantly, just from looking at the guy. God, he was perfect - short-cropped dark blond hair neatly parted in the center, thin-rimmed glasses not-quite hiding wide green eyes, and a pair of lips so luscious Jared was already imagining kissing them. Not to mention that body - currently lamentably covered up by a shirt and tie - he was trim and taut, and Jared could easily imagine the firm muscles under those conservative clothes.

 

"... so in light of that, you've got a new teacher for the rest of the year. Please welcome Mr Ackles."

 

Jared blinked and turned his attention back to Principal Kane introducing the new teacher. He tore his gaze away from Mr Ackles' face and glanced around the classroom; he wasn't the only one practically swooning in his seat. Most of the girls were blushing and smiling widely at Mr Ackles, and many of the guys looked somewhat in awe.

 

Mr Ackles came forward to the front of the class and smiled, and Jared's heartbeat almost tripled. 

 

_I'm so screwed._

 

~

 

Jensen had never been so terrified in his life. He'd only graduated a couple of months ago, and since then had done a bit of tutoring, but here he was in his first ever job, in one of the swankiest schools in the state. He smiled brightly at the principal and shook his hand, smiled brightly at all the other staff members (trying not to stare too much at the Coach's ass), and now he was smiling brightly at the his senior IT students, most of whom looked like they might either rape him or eat him alive the first chance they got.

 

Except...

 

Jesus fucking _Christ_ , that was all Jensen needed. An incredibly hot guy sitting in the back of the class, legs spread under the desk, red striped tie half-undone and shirt just open enough for Jensen to catch a glimpse of the base of his neck. Floppy, dark hair falling over his eyes, long limbs that didn't look like they'd ever fit under the school desks, and dimples that took up half his face.

 

He almost didn't hear the Principal finish introducing him; was almost too busy staring at the gorgeous piece of ass at the back of the class. He stepped forward, ignored the hammering in his chest, smiled his most blinding smile, and started the lesson.

 

_I'm so screwed._


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: An interlude. Short, but with major repercussions.  


* * *

Jensen can't even remember what movie they're at anymore. All he can think about is Jared; Jared's arm tight around his shoulders, Jared's hand clenched around the back of his head, Jared's body pressing him into the seat, Jared's mouth on his.

 

God, Jared's _mouth_. It's sweet and warm; wide and wet and claiming Jensen's own with such strength and tenderness Jensen feels like he's melting into the seat. He feels like a teenager again, going to the movies with the express purpose of making out in a semi-public place with his boyfriend, but he doesn't _care_. He's warm and Jared's kissing him and he's quietly aroused, his cock half-hard in his pants, and he feels like he could do this forever.

 

He can feel the rise and fall of Jared's breathing against his chest, feel his heart rate speeding up as Jensen runs a hand up under his shirt and strokes his back. Jensen lets out a soft moan when Jared's teeth latch onto his bottom lip and tug gently, working the swollen flesh into his mouth. He finds himself pushing Jared back into his seat, sliding onto his lap, straddling him, leaning down to catch his mouth again in another drugging kiss.

 

Jensen feels light-headed with desire, can hear his breath panting through his open mouth as he struggles to breathe around the mind-numbingly hot kisses he's sharing with Jared. Jared's hands are wrapped around his hips, thumbs digging into his sides as he gropes Jensen's ass, pulling him closer and thrusting upwards slightly. Jensen gasps as their hard cocks slide smoothly against each other through their jeans, and Jared's breath hitches.

 

It's getting too heated; Jensen's pretty sure he's not going to be able to stop himself unzipping Jared's pants and getting down on his knees if he keeps going, and there's a fairly definite line between making out in a movie theater and actually having sex in a movie theater. He reluctantly detatches himself from Jared's lips and slides back into his own seat, pressing close to Jared's side and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

"Who's your girlfriend, Jen?" a hushed voice whispers from behind them, and Jensen almost shrieks. He and Jared both turn around, and when Jensen sees who it is, his heart almost stops.

 

"Uh... Tom! Hi!" Jensen gabbles, as Jared whips back around again and slides down in his seat. Jensen has a moment of relief when he thinks Tom didn't recognize Jared, but then Tom frowns.

 

"Jensen? Is that..."

 

"Oh, fuck," Jensen whispers quietly, and covers his face with a hand.

 

Tom stands up, and taps Jensen on the arm. "You wanna have a word outside, quiet-like?"

 

Jensen screws his eyes shut and tries not to either throw up or have a heart attack. He nods, pats Jared on the arm with a gesture saying _stay here, I'll sort this out_ , and gets up to leave the theater with Tom.

 

In the lobby, Tom leads him to a quiet corner with no bystanders, and turns to look at him with a frown on his face. Before Jensen can say anything, Tom says, "Please _please_ tell me you're not fucking around with a _student_."

 

Jensen sinks down onto a seat and puts his head between his knees. He's dizzy and feels like he's going to faint, and barely registers when Tom sits down next to him.

 

"Christ, you are," Tom mumbles. "Dude, this is _bad_. You know what Kane would do to you if he found out? I mean... Jesus fucking _Christ_ , what were you thinking??"

 

"...I wasn't," Jensen says numbly. "I wasn't thinking, and then it happened, and... I can't give him up, Tom, I just _can't._ "

 

"Oh God, you're in this deep, aren't you?" Tom says softly, almost sympathetically. "How long's this been going on for?"

 

"Not long," Jensen lies.

 

"You _know_ I'm obligated to report you, don't you?" Tom says. Jensen looks up sharply, knowing the fear must show in his face.

 

"Yeah, I know," he says quietly. "I... I wouldn't blame you, Tom."

 

Tom sighs. "Just ... just tell me you're not taking advantage of him, Jen. I've known him a while now, and ... Jared's vulnerable. Never had a relationship before, y'know. I'd hate for some older guy to come along and break his heart."

 

"I love him," Jensen mumbles, and Tom nods.

 

"Yeah. I thought that might be the case. You're gonna owe me big time, man." Tom slaps Jensen's knee firmly and leaves. Jensen leans back in his seat for a few minutes to catch his breath, before going back into the theater, back to Jared.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: A sequel to the Highschool AU 'Verse, set sometime after Jared graduates. NOTE: This is **NOT** the end of the 'verse, I just decided to take a brief trip to the future. :)  


* * *

"Busy day?" Jared asks calmly as Jensen throws himself down on the barstool next to him. He grins as Jensen rolls his eyes at him and takes a swig of Jared's beer.

 

"Exams," Jensen mutters. "Jesus fucking _Christ_ , I think my 9th grade class slept throughout the first term. All of them! I don't think a single one got above about 60 percent."

 

Jared chuckles and signals the bartender for another beer; it doesn't look like Jensen's going to give Jared's back anytime soon.

 

"How about you? They still putting you through hell?"

 

Jared shakes his head. "Nah, the lecturers are going a bit easier on us at the moment; especially after last month."

 

"Thank fucking god, you seemed to have six assignments a week for a while there."

 

"Remind me again why I wanted to be a teacher?" Jared says wryly.

 

"Cause you wanted to impress me," Jensen says with a grin, and leans in for a kiss.

 

"I think I impressed you from the first day I saw you," Jared murmurs just as Jensen's mouth touches his.

 

The bartender clears his throat noisily, but Jared just gives him the finger as he closes his eyes and tugs Jensen's head closer. Even after almost four years, kissing Jensen is still as exciting and incredible as it was the very first time, all those years ago in the computer lab at school.

 

"Dude, PDA!" a loud voice screeches, interrupting the moment. Jensen pulls away with a scowl, and Jared blushes when he turns around to see Dr Rosenbaum standing behind him with a huge grin on his face.

 

"Mike, what the hell are you doing here?" Jensen says wearily.

 

"Saw you come in here, Jenny boy, and thought I might finally be able to meet this boyfriend of yours," Dr Rosenbaum says gleefully. "Well, are ya gonna introduce us?"

 

"Uh, Mike? I think you already know him," Jensen says, amused. Jared blushes even more; it's never going to stop being strange seeing his old school teachers around, especially knowing that in half a year or so they'll be colleagues. Dr Rosenbaum looks closely at him, and Jared can see the moment when it clicks.

 

"Jared Padalecki? Jesus _Christ_ , Jen! Didn't you used to teach this guy? Didn't _I_ used to teach him?"

 

"Uh, yeah," Jared says, wiping his hand on his pants and holding it out. "Nice to see you again, sir."

 

Dr Rosenbaum grabs his hand and shakes it firmly. "Mike, please. I stopped being your 'sir' years ago, if I recall correctly. Um. How long have you and Jensen... I mean..." Mike looks between the two of them, curiosity covering his face.

 

"Uh," Jared says. "Um. A few years now."

 

"Wow," Mike says. "I guess you hit it off really well at school, then." His eyes are calculating, and Jensen turns a little pale.

 

"Yeah," he says quickly. "I ran into Jared a couple of months after graduation, we got a coffee together, and it just all kinda happened from there."

 

"I see," Mike nods. "So. Uh. What are you doing now, Jared?"

 

"Teacher training," Jared says proudly. He'd worked his ass off at university to get into the teacher training course, and had been loving every moment of it so far.

 

Mike's face lights up. "Wow. What level?"

 

"Secondary," Jared replies. "Science and IT." He grins at Jensen, who gives him a cheesey smile back and a thumbs up.

 

"Good for you," Mike says, slapping him on the back. "Might see you back at your old school then, huh? Nice catching up with you, Jared. See you Monday, Jensen." With a wave and a grin, he's gone as quickly as he appeared, and Jared heaves a sigh of relief.

 

"Met up after graduation, eh?" he says with a grin.

 

Jensen shrugs. "I'm not about to tell him we met up at school."

 

"Hell no," Jared mutters. "I'll never forget one of my first classes this year - we were told to be friendly to our students, but not be their _friend_. Kinda made me feel like I'd really put you at risk for most of that year."

 

"You did," Jensen says bluntly. "But you know what?" He strokes Jared's face with a finger before sliding his hand around the back of his neck and tugging him close for a kiss. "It was definitely worth it."


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: There is no plot whatsoever in this chapter. NONE AT ALL.  


* * *

Jared's sure he's never going to live this down, but after half an hour of botched efforts, he finally gives up and goes downstairs to find Meghan. He's just glad that his mom and dad are out for the evening.

 

She laughs when he tentatively asks her to help, but when she sees what Jared is wearing, she grins at him.

 

"Sit down," she says, directing him to a kitchen chair and grabbing the pencil out of Jared's hand. He winces slightly as she tugs his eyelid down and starts to apply the eyeliner in a thick black line along the rim.

 

"What did you do to your hair? It looks ... kinda cool," she mumbles as she works.

 

"Uh. You think so?" Jared says cautiously. He'd spent a good half hour and a hell of a lot of gel to get it to stick up, and was a little worried that it looked stupid.

 

"Nah, I think he'll like it," Meghan says with a grin. "And those pants look good. I don't wanna know how much they cost you."

 

Jared grins back at her. "Don't tell mom and dad I was wearing them," he says.

 

"Whatever. Do they know you're going out?"

 

"Yeah. They also know I might not be back till quite late. And they also _don't_ know whose place I'm going to." Jared tries to glare at Meghan, but she slaps the back of his head and forces him to stay still while she does his other eye.

 

"There, done," she says, standing back to admire her work. "Man, it's not fair that you look better in this stuff than me," she pouts. "Now piss off, I've got a whole pizza and a huge pile of crappy dvds to get through while you're out partying."

 

Jared grins at her and ruffles her hair as he leaves.

 

~

 

Jensen's kinda nervous. No, wait, nervous doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. He's fucking terrified. For the millionth time, he checks his appearance in the mirror, adjusting his hair and tugging at the clingy fabric wrapped around his thighs.

 

"Dude, relax," Steve drawls. "You're acting like you never wore a dress before."

 

"Never wore a dress in front of _Jared_ ," Jensen mumbles, pulling at the hemline. "I'd forgotten how short this thing is..."

 

"Thought you wanted it to be short," Steve says with a grin. "Thought that made it easier to get fucked in it..."

 

"Jesus Christ, shut up!" Jensen growls. "What if he laughs? What if he freaks out and runs a mile?"

 

"You told him it was a costume party, right?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Then he shouldn't have a problem. And it's your birthday, you can wear whatever the hell you like." Steve tosses him a beer and lounges back on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Jensen flops down next to him, remembering at the last minute to sit with his legs closed, and opens the beer.

 

"Where the fuck is he? Party started half an hour ago..."

 

Jensen glances around the room at the small crowd gathered in his apartment. He'd told Jared nine o'clock, right? He hadn't screwed up and said ten? He gets up and goes back into the bathroom to check his hair again, and is adjusting his thong when he hears the doorbell ring.

 

"Hey, Jared!" he hears Steve shout from the other room, and he almost falls over himself in his rush to get out there and see his boyfriend. God, why the hell did he decide to wear these fucking boots? He catches himself on the doorframe and takes a deep breath or two before slapping on a cocky grin and sauntering out into the main room to greet Jared.

 

Jesus fucking _Christ_.

 

~

 

Jared suddenly wishes he hadn't worn such damned tight pants, cause Jensen's wearing a dress. A _dress._ It's satin, apparently, and dark green, which just brings out the red in the dark brown wig he's wearing. It should look ridiculous, but all Jared can think is that it would be _so_ easy to just slide his hand up that skirt, push the material aside and touch Jensen...

 

"You made it," Jensen says, standing in front of him with a gleam in his eye. He's wearing a fairly impressive set of false lashes, Jared realizes that for the first time, he's seeing Jensen eye to eye. He looks down to see that Jensen's wearing knee-high black lace-up boots with a fairly high heel, and gulps.

 

"Yeah," Jared says. "You... wow. I mean... holy _shit_ , Jen..."

 

"You like?" Jensen says, leaning close and sliding his hands over Jared's ass. "Cause I gotta say... I never pictured you as the type to wear leather." His hands travel down Jared's thighs, fingers catching in the strategically-placed tears, stroking the skin underneath. Jared leans in without thought, his hands on Jensen's ass, cupping him through the sinfully short skirt as he kisses him. Jensen tastes like strawberries, and Jared grins as his fingers creep down slightly to caress the soft skin at the top of Jensen's thighs. Jensen squirms slightly and laughs, twisting away from Jared's hands and grinning at him.

 

"Maybe later. You wanna drink?"

 

Jared nods, feeling his face flush red, and tries desperately to will his cock down as Jensen turns and struts into the kitchen to get a beer. It's gonna be a long night...

 

~

 

Jensen's damned glad he decided to wear underwear tonight. Just the sight of Jared in fucking _eyeliner_ , with that almost see-through white shirt clinging to every muscle of his chest, and not to mention those pants which are just begging to be ripped off, has Jensen squirming uncomfortably as his dick presses hard against the inside of his thong. Jesus Christ, Jared's just arrived, and Jensen's already dying to drag him off to someplace a little more private and do indecent things to him. The trip to the kitchen is a chance for him to catch his breath, and he resists the urge to splash cold water all over his face while he's in there.

 

"Wow," Steve says, coming up behind him and startling him.

 

"Wha..?" Jensen says, his mind elsewhere. He blinks a few times at Steve before grabbing a can of beer for Jared.

 

"Your boy," Steve says with a huge grin. "Not too shabby, is he?"

 

"No, he's not," Jensen replies, glaring at Steve. "Keep your goddamned hands off of him."

 

Steve backs away with his hands raised. "Just sayin', man."

 

"Yeah," Jensen says. "He's hot. And he's _mine_." He breezes out of the kitchen and tosses a beer to Jared, then tugs him over to the couch.

 

~

 

There's music and dancing and swirling lights, and at some point someone passed Jared a joint, and since then things have been a little ... fuzzy. He's feeling totally relaxed, a beer in one hand and Jensen's naked thigh in the other, only half-listening to the conversation going on around him. He decides to get up and dance, and it only takes a quiet murmur in Jensen's ear to convince him to join him. The music's a blur in his ears, but all Jared really cares about is the fact that Jensen's body is pressed firmly against his own, and that his hands are on Jensen's satin-clad ass. He can feel the faint outline of a thong underneath, and he groans softly as Jensen rubs his crotch against Jared's, slipping and sliding against his erection. Jared buries his nose in the soft curls of Jensen's wig, licking and sucking on his neck as Jensen runs his hands up Jared's back, under his shirt. They're moving slowly to the music, not really paying attention to the beat, and Jared groans softly when Jensen bites down on his earlobe before flicking his tongue inside. Jared can't resist; he moves his hands down to the hem of Jensen's dress, toying gently at the fabric before sliding his hands up underneath and feeling the tantalizing curves of Jensen's naked ass under his fingertips.

 

"You know what?" he breathes in Jensen's ear, his cock so hard it's near bursting through his pants, "I could just move my fingers an inch, and they'd be inside you... how'd you like that?"

 

"Fuck," Jensen gasps, pressing himself hard against Jared, his cock a firm, heated line against Jared's hip.

 

"You wanna?" Jared says, one finger teasing the narrow strip of fabric in Jensen's crack, the other sliding down further between his legs.

 

Jensen doesn't answer; he growls low and throaty into Jared's ear and pushes him out of the main room and into the hallway. Jared can hear catcalls and lewd comments following them, but he doesn't care; doesn't care about anything except Jensen. They barely make it to the bedroom; Jared can't stop kissing Jensen, can't keep his hands off him, and he ends up with Jensen in his arms, long legs wrapped around Jared's waist as they stumble down the hall, kissing and groaning as they rub against each other. The moment the bedroom door is shut, Jared's slamming Jensen back against it and pushing his dress up over his hips, attacking his mouth desperately as he slides the thong down Jensen's thighs. His cock springs free; red and flushed with arousal, the head leaking clear fluid, and Jensen groans loudly.

 

"God, look at you," Jared breathes. "Wanna fuck you so much, Jen." He fumbles at the lacings of his pants, tugging and jerking at the ties holding them together, cursing when they get tangled. He can't tear his eyes off Jensen; one hand casually stroking his cock as the other cups Jared's balls through his pants. Jared almost sobs with relief when the ties finally come undone and he can shove his pants down over his hips.

 

Jared's never been so glad of Jensen's tiny bedroom as he is now; the nightstand so close he can reach it without letting Jensen go. He fumbles around on the top of it for the lube and condoms, gasping as Jensen wraps his hand around Jared's cock and tugs it firmly. 

 

"You gonna fuck me like this, Jared?" Jensen says, his voice rough and low. "Up against the wall, my skirt up around my waist?" He pulls Jared close, licking his lips as Jared fumbles with the condom, and tugs his head down to whisper in his ear, "You gonna fuck me like a girl?"

 

"Yeah..." Jared pants, squeezing lube onto his fingers and smoothing it over his cock. He tosses the lube aside and forces Jensen's legs further apart, stroking behind his balls with one finger, sliding just the tip inside. "C'mon... spread your legs..."

 

Jensen's head falls back and hits the wall as Jared forces his way in, pressing Jensen's thighs up until his legs are wrapped around Jared's waist, Jared's cock brushing his hole. He catches Jensen's mouth in a forceful kiss, pressing his tongue inside and tasting the smoke and alcohol as he lets Jensen go just a little; lets him slide down onto his cock.

 

Slow, long strokes into that tight heat, gasping as Jensen clenches around him, pressing in little by little until he can feel Jensen's balls resting on his belly. He slides his hands up Jensen's back, loving the cool slip/slide of the satin under his fingertips. He presses Jensen firmly into the wall, fucking into him with strong thrusts, his hands clutching Jensen's ass, spreading his cheeks open further for his dick.

 

It's so fucking hot, so damned _tight_ , Jared's glad he didn't bother with fingers first because feeling Jensen clenching around him, surrounding his dick with the tightest heat Jared's ever experienced, has him almost hitting the roof. He feels Jensen's arms wrapped tight around his torso as Jensen hangs on for the ride, his chest rubbing hard against Jared's, the fabric of Jared's shirt catching on his nipple ring as he grunts and _fucks_. 

 

Jensen feels like a slut; his skirt pushed up over his hips, his thong torn away and tossed God-knows-where, his knee-high black boots locked around Jared's waist as he leans against the wall and bucks his hips, riding Jared's cock, his own rock-hard dick sliding against the satiny-smooth fabric of his dress and the rough patch of hair on Jared's belly. He's moaning and cursing, arms clenched around Jared as he hangs on for dear life, Jared's hips bucking as he presses his cock deep inside Jensen, filling him up, sliding against every nerve in his ass. Jared's hair is starting to flop into his eyes; he's almost dripping with sweat, and Jensen's on the brink as he carefully moves one hand down, into the back of Jared's pants, and between his ass cheeks. 

 

Jared's eyes widen, and he gasps loudly as Jensen presses a finger into him, his hips stuttering and jerking as he throws his head back and lets out a throaty groan, coming in helpless thrusts inside Jensen's ass. Jensen's _so close_ , needing just a little more, and Jared reaches between them and wraps a sweat-slick hand around Jensen's cock. Jensen lets out an embarrassingly loud whimper as he fucks himself hard into Jared's fist, thrusting and riding Jared's still-hard cock inside him as he peaks, his dick spurting all over his dress and Jared's stomach.

 

Jensen doesn't want to move; he's quite happy where he is, sandwiched between the wall and Jared's firm body. Sounds from the party filter through Jared's harsh breathing, and Jensen can feel his come sliding down his stomach as he leans forward and kisses Jared till they're both breathless.

 

"We'd better go back," Jared mumbles against his mouth. "It's your birthday..."

 

Jensen pulls away and grins at Jared. He looks extremely well-fucked; his hair is tangled and messy, and the eyeliner on one eye is smeared over half his face. Not to mention the come stains on his shirt...

 

"Fuck! My dress!" Jensen curses as he pushes Jared away from him, holding out the front of his dress and grumbling to himself as he hunts for tissues. "Dude!" he grunts as Jared starts to laugh at him, "do you have any idea how hard it is to get come out of satin?"

 

"Actually, no," Jared says, still laughing. "Got any other dresses you can put on instead?"

 

Jensen pulls the dress up over his head and tosses it in the washing pile as he heads to the wardrobe. His wig ends up on the floor, and he ruffles his hair to make it stand up again. "Yeah, I got a black one here somewhere..." 

 

Jared just stands and stares at the mouth-watering sight of Jensen stark naked apart from a pair of black knee-high boots. His cock twitches; and before Jensen can reach the wardrobe, Jared's tackling him to the bed and straddling him.

 

"You're not going anywhere," he purrs, and Jensen just grins at him.


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: This takes place, chronologically, after Chapter 12. No porn in this one, it's 100% plot. :O  


* * *

"Parent teacher interviews tomorrow," Jared says idly, running a finger up Jensen's bare chest.

 

"Yeah," Jensen sighs. "You have _no_ idea how much I'm not looking forward to them."

 

"You and me both," Jared says, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. "What are you going to tell my parents about me?"

 

"That you're a bad, bad boy, who needs to be spanked regularly," Jensen deadpans, then laughs when Jared hurls a pillow at him.

 

~

 

This has to be the most uncomfortable moment of Jensen's career, even more so than the time during his training when he had ended up having to explain to two boys that blowjobs were better suited to places like the bedroom, not the corridor at school during classes.

 

Jared's mom and dad are sitting on the other side of the desk with Jared, who's clearly doing his damndest to just look like another student. Jensen clears his throat and adjusts his glasses.

 

"Well, Mr and Mrs Padalecki, Jared's been doing fairly well this semester."

 

" _Fairly_ well?" Mrs Padalecki says, frowning. "This has always been Jared's best subject..."

 

"I know," Jensen says. "He's still doing fine. All his work has been up to scratch, his marks have been mostly consistent..."

 

"Mostly?" Mr Padalecki asks.

 

"Well," Jensen says thoughtfully, "there have been one or two assignments that I really think he could have done better on. Not," he hastens to add, "that he did badly, in fact he's fairly near the top of the class. I just feel that he may have let things slip a little."

 

Jared's parents look at each other, then at Jared, who's squirming uncomfortably and glaring at Jensen from under his brows.

 

"Jared, would you wait outside for a few minutes?" Mrs Padalecki asks. Jared grunts and unfolds himself from his seat, and Jensen forces himself not to stare at Jared's ass as he leaves the room.

 

"Before you jump to conclusions, Jensen - may I call you Jensen?" 

 

Jensen nods dumbly at Mr Padalecki. He seems a forceful sort of guy, and Jensen thinks he can see where Jared gets it from.

 

"See, Jared's a good kid. He's always gotten top grades. School's always been his number one priority."

 

"I understand," Jensen says carefully. "What are you getting at?"

 

"His priorities have shifted a little," Mr Padalecki says.

 

"He's got a boyfriend," Mrs Padalecki blurts out, then blushes.

 

_Christ. Better play dumb,_ Jensen thinks.

 

"I see," he says carefully. "And how long has he had this boyfriend for? Because that's not an excuse for letting work slip."

 

Jared's parents both nod, and Mrs Padalecki frowns. "We're not sure how long, or even who it is. You see, Jared only came out to us a month or two back. It was a bit of a shock."

 

"We were worried initially that he was being bullied for it," Mr Padalecki says grimly.

 

"Never in this school," Jensen says firmly. "The staff wouldn't stand for it, especially not me."

 

"Is that so?" Mr Padalecki says, raising an eyebrow. "I'm glad to hear it - Jared seems to think you're his favorite teacher, can't shut up about you. It's good to know he might have someone to turn to if things get tough."

 

Jensen smiles. "I did suspect something like that as the reason for his work slipping. At his age, it's usually romance or family troubles that prompt a drop in productivity, but Jared never seemed unhappy, so I drew my own conclusions."

 

"Don't tell Jared about all this, please," Mrs Padalecki pleads. "He doesn't even know we know he has a boyfriend - we only found out because Meghan - his sister - told us. She wouldn't say who it was, though."

 

"I won't say a word. And, regarding Jared's work, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Jensen says, changing the subject. "When I say his work slipped a little, all it means is that he's in the top 5 of the class instead of the top 3. I wouldn't be surprised to see him graduate valedictorian this year, if what his other teachers tell me about his grades is reliable."

 

Jared's parents' faces light up, and Jensen heaves a sigh of relief. Jared's called back in, and the rest of the interview is spent discussing college applications.

 

~

 

Jared's pissed. "Why the fuck did you have to tell them I didn't do so well on my last assignments? Jesus fucking _Christ_ , they were on my back all last night!"

 

Jensen sighs. He'd been expecting this, but had also been rather hoping that Jared was smart enough to understand Jensen's reasons.

 

"Do I really have to explain it?" he says, propping himself up on his elbows and looking straight at Jared. Jared glares at him and turns to face the school, and Jensen rubs his face with his hand, massaging the bridge of his nose where his glasses have been digging in.

 

"I know it sucks, but I'm not about to lie to your parents just to spare your feelings. I can't be your boyfriend when I'm being your teacher, Jared."

 

"I know," Jared grunts. "Still sucks."

 

"Tell me about it. Oh, and by the way, your parents know you have a boyfriend."

 

"What!?" Jared whirls around to stare at Jensen, the horrified expression on his face clear in the bright moonlight. "They know about you?"

 

"They don't know it's me! Christ. They just know you're seeing someone, and I guess they're waiting for you to come out and tell them before they start interrogating you. Apparently Meghan told them."

 

"At least she didn't say who you were," Jared mutters. "I guess the blackmail worked."

 

Jensen grins. "Smart girl."

 

"She takes after her brother," Jared says, winking at Jensen.

 

Jensen shakes his head, rolling his eyes. "You're so damn cocky," he says. "What makes you think I'm gonna pass you this year?" He lies back on the grass, spreading his legs slightly and peering at Jared from underneath his glasses.

 

Jared looms over him briefly before kneeling between his thighs and leaning close. "I dunno, sir... what could I _possibly_ do to convince you to pass me? I _really_ need high marks... I'll do _anything..._ " His voice drops to a husky whisper, and his breath tickles Jensen's ear.

 

It's so _filthywrongbad_ and Jensen groans, tugging on Jared's tshirt to pull him in for a kiss. He can feel Jared smiling against his mouth, and can't stop the huge grin splitting his own face.

 

~

 

Jared's been avoiding Coach Welling as much as he can, ever since he and Jensen had been caught together in the movie theater. Unfortunately, it's quite hard to avoid someone you have classes with three times a week, and after Phys Ed last thing on Monday, Coach Welling corners Jared in the changing rooms.

 

"Jared, I'd like a word with you once you're dressed." 

 

Jared gulps, tries not to blush, and nods. He hurriedly knots his tie and, heart pounding, makes his way to Coach Welling's office.

 

"Sir?" he says tentatively, knocking on the half-open door before entering.

 

"Shut the door, Jared," Coach Welling says, indicating the chair in front of his desk. Jared pushes the door closed and sits down, gripping the edges of his jacket with sweaty hands.

 

"I think you know what this is about," Coach Welling begins. He leans on the desk, his gaze dark and serious. Jared nods.

 

"Yeah. Yes. Uh. The other night..."

 

"Yes. That." Coach Welling frowns and bites his lower lip in thought. "Jared... I don't know quite how to say this without sounding condescending. I know you're eighteen, I know you're of age, and I know you're a smart young man."

 

"Thank you, sir," Jared says.

 

"It's the truth." Coach Welling sighs. "Look, Jared, if there is _anything_ about this relationship of yours which isn't 100% consensual, you _must_ tell someone. Mr Ackles is in a position of authority, and it would be quite easy for someone in that position to force you into something you're not comfortable with."

 

Jared's taken aback. He'd been expecting a good telling-off, not ... not _this_.

 

"There's nothing at all non-consensual about it, sir," he says quietly. "You don't need to worry."

 

"And if there was?"

 

"Then I wouldn't be in a relationship with him. I'm not about to be taken advantage of like that. Sir, like you said - I'm eighteen. I'll be graduating in a little over a month. I can take care of myself."

 

"Good," Coach Welling says sharply. "In that case, there's something else I want to talk to you about. Do you have _any_ idea how much you're jeapordizing Jensen's career?"

 

"Sir... I..."

 

"This school - in fact, _every_ school in America - has a zero tolerance for student/teacher relationships. Jensen already dodged a bullet with Alona's accusations last year. That's always going to be on his record, even though she withdrew her statements. One whisper of this ... this _thing_ he has going with you, and he'll never teach again."

 

Jared looks down into his lap, his fingers nervously entwined together. "I know, sir."

 

"Jensen's a friend, so I'm not going to say anything to anyone. Also, he's happy, you're happy, there's nothing destructive about this relationship that I can see. But for the love of Christ, _keep it quiet!_ Don't go making out in movie theaters! Use your goddamned common sense, boy! What if I'd been Dr Rosenbaum? Or Principal Kane?"

 

Jared flinches and doesn't say anything. Coach Welling shakes his head and rubs his face with one hand.

 

"Does anyone else know about you two? Apart from me, that is."

 

Jared thinks. "Um. My sister. Chad and Sandy. Some of Jensen's friends, but only one or two of them know I'm still at school. Oh, and ... the janitor knows, but he's known since it started and hasn't told anyone yet so I think he's gonna keep quiet. Mr Morgan suspects something, I think."

 

"Mr Morgan suspects _everyone_ of something," Coach Welling growls. "But that's still too many people. Make sure no one else finds out, you hear? Just so you know, if this all comes out and it's discovered that I knew about it and didn't tell anyone, that's _my_ career on the line too. Got it?"

 

Jared nods silently, his heart pounding.

 

"Good. You can go now." Coach Welling waves a hand at Jared, dismissing him. Jared gets up and leaves, covered in cold sweat and with shaking legs.

 

~

 

"I had a word to Jared," Tom says quietly to Jensen as they're on duty at lunchtime the next day.

 

"Christ," Jensen mumbles. "What did you say to him?"

 

"Nothing much, just put the fear of God into him."

 

"What?" Jensen turns to stare at Tom. "What the hell, Tom? He's not some dumbass kid, you know..."

 

"I know, Jen. Jesus. I just wanted to sorta drum into him to be more damned careful. You could do with a bit of that too, y'know. I mean, the _janitor??_ Jensen!"

 

"Ugh," Jensen says. "Yeah. He kinda ... kinda caught us. Back when it first started."

 

"What, caught you kissing?"

 

"Um. Not exactly."

 

Tom laughs, and Jensen resists the urge to hit him. "You didn't scare him off too much, did you?" he says, feeling a bit worried. Tom can be quite overbearing, and the idea of Jared being so freaked out by whatever Tom said to him that he breaks it off makes Jensen's stomach churn.

 

"Nah. Just let him know what's at stake is all."

 

"Right..." Jensen says dubiously. They can't talk anymore; there's two boys fighting and they have to go and break it up. Jensen doesn't get a chance to think about Jared again until the end of the day.

 

~

 

The moment the bell rings at the end of the final class of the day, the students are rummaging in their bags, pulling out cellphones, turning them on. Jensen would be laughing at them, except for the fact that he's surreptitiously digging in his own bag for his cellphone, having felt it vibrate during the lesson. There's a message from Jared - "im gonna get cofee. meet me by river in 1/2 hr?"

 

Jensen rolls his eyes and replies with an affirmative.

 

Half an hour later, Starbucks coffee in hand, Jensen's down by the river. It's the one place they can go and feel safe together; feel like no one will find them. Five minutes after he arrives, Jared comes crashing through the bushes, clutching his school bag and his own cup of coffee.

 

"Hey," he says casually.

 

Jensen nods. "Hey. Uh. Tom said he had a chat with you."

 

Jared nods. "Yeah. No offense, man, I know he's your friend, but he can be a bit of a scary son of a bitch."

 

"He's a teddy bear," Jensen scoffs. "But seriously - what the hell did he say to you?"

 

"Nothing I didn't already know," Jared says quietly. "He just kinda reminded me how serious this whole thing is. That you'll never teach again if we're found out."

 

"Which is why we're _not_ gonna get found out," Jensen growls. He takes a swig of his coffee, wincing as he burns his tongue. "There's only a month till graduation; we can make it."

 

"Course we can," Jared says cheerfully. "We've made it this far, haven't we?"

 

Jensen nods and toasts Jared with his styrofoam cup.

 

"Hey... remember when we first came here?" Jared says slyly, putting his coffee down and sliding over the grass till he's pressed firmly up against Jensen's side.

 

"Sure I do," Jensen says with a grin, turning around so he's nose to nose with Jared. "If I recall correctly, you sucked me off for the first time in this very spot."

 

"I'm a lot better now," Jared breathes, taking Jensen's coffee and putting it aside. "You want a demonstration?"

 

Jensen grins widely, lying back on the grass and closing his eyes as Jared shows him how much he's learned.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: This is the finale of the HIGHSCHOOL arc. :D Next up, I'm planning to explore the College AU aspect of the 'verse. :D   


* * *

Jared's fiddling with his graduation robes, looking in the mirror and trying to choose a tie when his dad comes in.

 

"Hey, Dad," Jared says distractedly, yanking his tie off and reaching for another one. "Which tie do you think goes best?" He's kinda wishing that his school colors weren't bright red and blue; it's hard to find a nice tie that matches. His dad comes up behind him, a tie in each hand, and holds them both up to Jared's neck.

 

"This one," he says quietly, tossing the others on the bed and passing the one he's chosen to Jared.

 

"Thanks," Jared says. He knots it expertly around his neck and tucks it under his robes so just the top is showing. "How do I look?"

 

His dad chuckles. "You look good, son," he says. "Your mom and I... we're proud of you."

 

"I know, dad," Jared says, his cheeks reddening. "You tell me that all the damned time."

 

"Can't say it enough, I don't think."

 

"Yeah, well. It's been an interesting year." Jared sits on the bed, taking his cap off and passing it between his hands. There's only a few hours before he has to be at school, a few hours before he has to make his valedictorian speech, and he can't help but feel nervous.

 

"Jared..." his dad sits down next to him, a nervous look on his face.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You know you can tell me anything..."

 

"I know. Is... is there something I haven't told you?"

 

"Your mother and I... you know we never pry. Never ask you any questions you're not ready to answer."

 

"Yeah, dad..."

 

"And we've never condemned you or made you feel like it's wrong to be gay?"

 

"No..." Jared says, starting to feel a bit worried. "Dad, just ask the question already. I'm not gonna freak out."

 

"Fine," his dad says defensively, raising his hands in surrender. "It's just... you've had a boyfriend for a while now - we're not stupid, we know the signs - and you've never told us about him or anything. Why's that?"

 

Jared just sits in silence for a while. "I... I was scared to, I guess."

 

"Have we ever given you any reason to be scared?"

 

"No, dad!" Jared says sharply. "It's just... I'll introduce you to him when I'm ready, okay?"

 

His dad sighs and puts a hand on Jared's leg, patting comfortably. "Does he make you happy?"

 

Jared smiles widely. "Yeah. He does."

 

"Then I guess we can't complain," Jared's dad replies, and grins at Jared before standing up and straightening his suit. "Now come on, we're taking you out for breakfast. And you're not to spill anything on your robes, y'hear?"

 

"Be down in a minute," Jared replies, heading back to the mirror to fiddle with his tie for a few moments more. He tries not to heave a sigh of relief when the door to his room closes and he's alone again.

 

"Not long now," he murmurs softly. "Not long..."

 

***

 

The ceremony's long and interminable. By the time it's Jared's turn to speak, half the audience seems to be dozing off. He's half-tempted to moon them or something; give them something to remember about the ceremony, but a glance in Principal Kane's direction tells him that disrupting the ceremony that way would have significant repercussions, and he decides to stick to the speech. He looks down the row at Sandy and Chad sitting together, and grins when they send rude gestures in his direction before he stands up and heads to the stage. He can't help it; he's sweating nervously, never one for speaking in front of large groups, and he glances around for some reassurance from someone - anyone! - when he sees Jensen sitting with the rest of the staff. Jensen grins widely at him, winks, and gives him a surreptitious _it's okay_ signal, and Jared feels the tension start to flow out of him.

 

It's a good speech, Jared thinks, and the cheer he gets from the students at the end is encouraging. He's just relieved he managed to get through the entire thing without springing a boner at some inappropriate moment. It's been a while since he had to deal with that sort of problem, but with Jensen staring at him the entire time, he'd been a little worried. Now he has some idea of how Jensen felt during class.

 

"Nice speech, Mr Padalecki," someone says after the ceremony when everyone's mingling. Jared turns to see Coach Welling, a wide smile on his face and his hand outstretched. "Congratulations."

 

"Thank you, sir," Jared says, fumbling with his cap and his certificate to shake Welling's hand.

 

"I hear you're thinking about being a teacher," Welling says, sounding quite interested.

 

"I am," Jared replies with a grin. "I guess you can say I was inspired by some of the teachers here in that respect."

 

"I bet you were," Welling says in a low voice, and Jared blushes.

 

"Sorry, sir?"

 

"Nothing," Welling says quickly. "Well, good luck with everything." He winks at Jared, then wanders away to speak to someone else.

 

"What did he want?" a voice says right in Jared's ear, and he grins when he recognises Jensen's voice.

 

"To congratulate me, naturally," Jared says cheekily. "You gonna do the same, sir?"

 

Jensen comes around in front of Jared, a huge grin plastered across his face. "You have _no_ idea how badly I want to kiss you right now," he says in a low voice, and Jared blushes.

 

"You could, couldn't you?" he says softly, glancing around to check no one's listening. "I'm no longer a student; you could do whatever you wanted to me..."

 

Jensen bites his lip and looks up at Jared, uncertainty in his gaze. "Yeah. I could. But I'm not gonna, cause that would be practically yelling out that we're way more familiar with each other than we should be."

 

"I know," Jared sighs. "Come see me later, okay?"

 

Jensen nods and disappears into the crowd. 

 

"So," Sandy says, surprising him as she steps in front of him, Chad in tow. "Are we gonna see some snogging from you guys now?"

 

"I think someone's a little too keen on that," Chad scoffs, rolling his eyes at Sandy.

 

"Am not!" Sandy snaps, whacking Chad on the arm with her cap. "I just wondered... you know... Jared's not a schoolkid anymore, so technically, he and Jensen should be allowed to... you know."

 

"I'm not about to 'you know' in front of the entire damned school, Sandy," Jared says wearily. "Besides... don't you think everyone would be a bit suspicious if we suddenly started making out without any warning?"

 

"I guess," Sandy pouts. "How long you gonna wait?"

 

"Dunno," Jared says. "We haven't really talked about it. 'Get to graduation without being discovered' was kinda the first hurdle."

 

"You coming to the party?" Chad asks. "It's at Joanna's parents' place."

 

"Yeah, I guess," Jared says. "I'm thinking that there won't be any teachers there, though?"

 

Chad rolls his eyes and slaps Jared across the back of the head good-naturedly. "Dumbass. 'Course not. So get your fucking out the way beforehand, like a good little boy. We wouldn't want you wandering around with a boner for the entire evening." Chad looks at Jared's crotch significantly, and Jared cusses at him until, laughing, he goes away.

 

***

 

It's a good long while before Jared can sneak away from the festivities. Every teacher at school wants to congratulate him, up to and including Jeffrey, the Psycho Librarian. His gaze has softened a little from what Jared remembers, and he's guessing that the man's just pleased to see him go, relieved that he's not going to have to worry about finding Jared jerking off in the back of the stacks anymore. Even Eric the Janitor stops by for a handshake and a knowing wink, and Jared still finds himself blushing at the memory of the guy walking in on him and Jensen fucking against the whiteboard. Dr Rosenbaum tries to impart some sage wisdom, but it's clear that he's already had more than his fair share of the sparkling wine being handed around, and Jared ends up clapping the man on the back and promising not to get into trouble at college.

 

Finally, Jared ends up talking to Principal Kane about his plans for the future. He tries not to feel guilty about being lauded as a fine example, tries not to think about how much he's bent and broken the rules right under Kane's nose. He fixes a smile in place and nods and thanks the man, mouthing a few platitudes about how inspirational the school had been, and tries not to imagine a knowing glint in Kane's eye when Jared mentions how important teacher influence had been to him.

 

Eventually he's able to slip away from the hall, and finds himself wandering the deserted hallways of his school. He winds up at the computer lab, and when he tries the door and finds it unlocked, he slips inside and sits at Jensen's desk, thinking back on that day Jensen walked into the classroom and changed Jared's life irrevocably.

 

_Jared stays behind after class; he's not sure what he's going to do or say, but it's been a week since Mr Ackles became his teacher, and he can't think, can't **function** , and he's going to go mad if he doesn't do something about it. Chad and Sandy have been egging him on mercilessly all week, and it's finally gotten to the stage when even just thinking about Mr Ackles has him hard and aching._

_"Was there something you needed help with, Mr Padalecki?" Mr Ackles asks, and Jared grins nervously._

_"Um. I've been having a bit of trouble with the latest chapter in the textbook, sir. I was wondering if you had a few minutes go to over it with me?"_

_Mr Ackles smiles and nods. "Sure. Uh, bring your stuff up to the front, and we'll take a look."_

_Jared grins unabashedly when he sees the flush in Mr Ackles' face. He grabs his bag and books and brings them up to the front, flopping down in one of the front desks, blatantly adjusting his cock in his pants. Mr Ackles blushes even more, glancing down at Jared's crotch, and Jared bites his lip nearly clean through when he notices the distortion in the front of Mr Ackles' suit pants._

_"Are you okay, sir?" Jared asks, grinning cheekily at his teacher as he skirts the heel of his palm lightly over his erection. "Is it too hot in here or something?"_

_"Mr Padalecki..."_

_"It's Jared. Mr Padalecki is my father, okay?"_

_"Fine. Jared. What did you need help with?" Jared can see Mr Ackles' composure starting to slip; he licks his lips and fixes his teacher with a smoky look, spreading his legs wide and leaning back in his chair._

_"Well..." Jared looks down at his crotch and then back at Mr Ackles. He can see his teacher's glasses fogging up slightly and his chest working as he breathes heavily, staring at Jared like he's about to attack._

_"Jared. Can't do that," Mr Ackles says, his voice wavering slightly in the face of Jared's attempted seduction._

_"Don't care," Jared whispers. "Been wanting you all damned week. Why not? Don't you want me?"_

_" **Christ** ," Mr Ackles breathes. "Get up on the desk."_

_Jared inhales sharply, pulling himself out of his chair and up onto the desk between two computer monitors. He spreads his legs wide, invitingly, and quirks an eyebrow at Mr Ackles. "Like this, sir?"_

_Mr Ackles nods, and crosses the short distance between them in two long strides. He's in Jared's face before he knows it, leaning in to kiss him, and with the first touch of his lips, Jared's done for._

 

"Thinking about the past?" A familiar voice interrupts Jared's musings, and he grins when Jensen comes into the room.

 

"You could say that," Jared says, looking down at his crotch. No surprise that he's hard; his thoughts had taken a decidedly interesting path while he was reminiscing.

 

Jensen comes over from the doorway and fits himself between Jared's spread legs like he was always meant to be there. Jared reaches up and tugs gently on Jensen's tie, urging him down so he's sitting in Jared's lap, straddling him.

 

"Are we gonna get caught?" Jared murmurs, pulling Jensen close to him, his lips brushing across Jensen's in a light kiss of air.

 

"Nah... everyone's taking advantage of the free champagne," Jensen whispers, closing the tiny gap and catching Jared's mouth with his own.

 

"Even Eric and Jeffrey?" Jared whimpers against Jensen's mouth, undoing his tie and shirt with swift, knowledgeable fingers and stroking smooth, hot skin.

 

" _Especially_ Eric and Jeffrey," Jensen replies, grinding himself against Jared's cock through his robes as he fumbles with the buttons down the front of it.

 

"Good," Jared says, as Jensen gets his robe unbuttoned and starts working on his pants. He grins at Jensen's gasp when he gets the belt and zipper undone to find that Jared's not wearing any underwear.

 

"Dirty," Jensen admonishes him, licking desperately at Jared's mouth as he tugs his naked cock out from inside his pants. Jared moans softly, bucking up into Jensen's firm grip.

 

"Didn't want anything to get in the way," he says, trying desperately to get at Jensen's cock. It's not long before they're moaning into each other's mouths, hot flesh sliding and pressing, sweating and thrusting as they stroke each other's dicks and kiss sloppily.

 

"Wanna... wanna fuck you, Jay," Jensen groans, the words tearing out of his chest as he fucks Jared's hand, sweat rolling down his face and teeth clenched.

 

"God, me too," Jared replies on a gasp, but it's too late; Jensen's thumb catches the head of his cock just so, tugs him just right, and it's all over. He's coming in long spurts over Jensen's hand and the front of his pants, and Jensen looks down to watch, a moan thrumming through his body as he joins Jared in orgasm, his come mingling with Jared's over their joined hands.

 

"Good memories," Jensen says softly, his words muffled against Jared's mouth as they kiss slowly, languidly, all the time in the world to share breath and warmth.

 

"The best," Jared replies, wrapping his arms around Jensen and pulling him close against his chest.

 

***

 

"You gonna miss this place?" Jensen asks Jared later. Jared's about to head off to the party; he figures it's fine to be seen talking to his former teacher as long as they don't start making out in front of everyone. Despite what Sandy thinks, Jared's pretty sure a majority of those present would not appreciate the show.

 

"A little," Jared says, looking around the entrance hall. "Mostly, I'm gonna miss sneaking around with you, looking for a good place to fuck."

 

"Shh," Jensen admonishes, looking around quickly to check no one heard.

 

Jared laughs. "Relax. I'd better go; I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah," Jensen says, a grin on his face. "Maybe we can start going out in public one of these days..."

 

"I'd like that," Jared replies. "Maybe, y'know, even hold hands or some shit." Jensen laughs softly, and Jared blushes as he turns to join Chad and Sandy on the way to the party. Just before he leaves, he looks back, and the last image he has of the school is Jensen standing in the doorway, grinning openly at him as he walks away.


End file.
